The Next Time I Come Back
by Kioshino
Summary: After another failed attempt at bringing Sasuke home Naruto is depressed. Sai hopes to help his friend by bringing in some help. Together with telepathic twins they begin an adventure filled with memories, loss and love. They will find Sasuke and bring him home. Right? Two OC's but the story will end up focusing on Naruto. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi. Lots of yaoi.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do however own the Original characters in this fanfiction.

Warnings: Yaoi, romance, angst, violence and rape. Also OC

Summary: After another failed attempt at bringing Sasuke home Naruto is depressed. Sai hopes to help his friend by bringing in some help. Together they will find Sasuke and bring him home. Right? Two OC's but the story will end up focusing on Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sighed laying his head back against the wall. He had no clue what Sai wanted to meet him for today. Only that it involved Sasuke. So, of course the blonde had agreed to come. He waited impatiently beside the hospital, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. It seemed like he had been waiting forever when Sai finally came into view with two figures following behind him. "You're late Sai!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly. "Gomen Naruto-kun. But I'm actually on time. You were early." Sai said blushing. Naruto pouted. "Well you said it was about Sasuke." The girl behind Sai spoke. "Ano, Sai-san, Aren't you going to introduce us?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Yeah Sai why'd you bring them?" _And what the hell does this have to do with Sasuke?_ He was starting to get very irritated. Sai shuffled so both figures were in full view. The girl had light brown hair and amber eyes that seemed to glow when the sun shone on them. She was wearing a black vest with gauze sleeves, a dark jean skirt and black fishnet leggings. The boy had the same raven colored hair as Sai. It hung shaggily over his electric blue eyes that stared into equaly bright cerulean ones. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white wrappings as sleeves. His black pants hung tight and low down his frame. Naruto took the time to admire the boys lithe yet muscular build. The boy saw this and smirked.

The girl who was busy admiring the roses by the wall let out a small giggle. Sai smiled his fake smile and motioned to them both. "Naruto-kun this is Sano Kiyami-chan and her brother Sano Kyo-kun. They are old friends from Root." As Sai spoke the siblings waved. Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Sai, I'm well aware that in Root you have to kill your sibling or die yourself. I don't believe you." Sai continued to smile. Naruto hated that stupid fake smile. It reminded him of his own. "These two siblings are the only exception." Sai stated. Naruto eyed the siblings. "Why?" Sai opened his mouth to speak when Kyo interrupted him. "The Sano's have a rare blood limit that only shows up in twins. Kia and I are fraternal twins. We have a telepathic link that allows us to see and hear what the other is experiencing without actually being there." Kai spoke up. " We can also speak to each other telepathically. We're perfect for reconnaissance missions. But in order for it to work we both have to be alive. So Danzo-sama decided we were of more use if we worked as one being." Naruto was confused. "So like the Yamanaka's mind transfer jutsu?" Kia shook her head. "I guess it would be like that but both people are conscious of it and it's all the time unless we block each other." Naruto was still suspicious. "I don't believe you." The twins looked at each other and Kyo sighed.

He stepped forward, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him around the corner of the building well out of earshot. Naruto struggled until they stopped. "What was that for Baka!" Kyo let go of his arm. "Here. Talk about something with me." Naruto glared at him. "Like what?" Kyo shrugged, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know. How about what type of guy you like?" Naruto flushed and stuttered. "Haa What?!" Kyo scoffed and eyed over him wearily. "Oh please. Don't act like you weren't checking me out when we first walked up. So what kind of guy do you like? I'm gay too thanks to Kia." Naruto exploded. "I'M NOT GAY!" "So what? Bi then?" He clearly wasn't giving up. Naruto crossed his arms angrily. "Why do you want to know?" Kyo shrugged again. "Curiosity mainly. I mean we're going on a recon mission to find a guy you've been chasing after for three years, you checked me out the second you saw me and Sai calls you dickless but Kia and I both know he has a huge crush on you so-" "Sai has a crush on me?!" Naruto interrupted. Kyo put a finger to his ear. "Kami you're loud! Geez. Are you going to answer my question or not?" Naruto looked at the ground and blushed. "Okay fine. I'm gay." "That doesn't answer my other question. You clearly have someone in mind. What guy do you like?" Naruto shuffled his feet and whispered "Sasuke." Kyo smirked. That smirk, the hair color. To Naruto he looked like Sasuke. Right until you got to his eyes. "That's too bad. Sasuke kind of sounds like an asshole. You should go for Sai-san instead. He's weird but he really tries to be normal for you." Naruto's already flushed face went beat red. "W-w-WHAT?!" Kyo shrugged and turned to walk back to Sai and Kia. "Wait!" He turned back to look at Naruto. "What kind of guy do you like?" Kyo smiled. "I've heard about that Kazekage guy. I guess someone like him. Strong, reserved, protective and probably a beast in bed."

With that he turned to walk back. "You coming?" Naruto scrambled after him and ran ahead. Kia was blushing and giggling. Sai spoke. "So will you tell me now what they talked about?" Kia smiled brightly at him. "Good news for you Sai-san! Naruto-kun is gay and like's raven hair and black eyes!" Naruto went beat red. "Kiyami-chan!" "Call me Kia-chan. Or Kia. Also Nii-san likes the Kazekage. But I already knew that. And Nii-san told Naruto-kun about your crush on him." It was Sai's turn to flush red. "Kia-chan." he said quietly rubbing his cheek with his finger. Kyo thought it was adorable. "So." he spoke getting everyone's attention. "Shall we inform the Hokage of our acceptance of the mission?" Naruto perked up. "What mission?"

Sai stepped in front of him. "The twins are going on a reconnaissance mission to find information on Sasuke's location on the request of the Hokage. We are to provide back-up and make sure they are safe." Kia sighed. "We were going to ask a Hyuuga to come with us but Sai knew if you found out you'd come anyway. Danzo-sama has agreed to give us to the Hokage's Anbu for whatever she sees fit as long as he can snatch us back at any time." Kyo took over. "The details of the mission are: locate the Uchiha and if possible capture and bring him back to Konoha. If not possible bring the information back and a retrieval team will be formed and sent out. We have new information that the Uchiha has been spotted in the Wind country near Suna." "Which Kyo likes because he may be able to see the Kazekage." Kia quipped. Kyo gave her a look and she continued. "We are to stop in Suna to replenish supplies if necessary. If not we have scouted an established a camp a safe distance away from the supposed hideout. Kyo will go ahead while we wait and search the hide out. I will provide information from camp. If we don't find anything, we come back."

Sai stepped in. "But if we do find something, we wait for orders from the captain." Naruto looked at him. "Who's the captain?" "We don't know yet. We still have to tell the Hokage that everyone has accepted the mission. I assume it would either be one of the twins or a fifth member assigned by Tsunade-sama." Naruto smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see Baa-chan!"


	2. Neji Joins The Team

So I've been writing all day and wanted to update. I'll hopefully be updating either once a week or once every two. Please be patient with me and please review! This is a Naruto Yaoi. Don't like don't read. I do not own Naruto. If I did half the characters would be gay.

* * *

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office. "Baa-chan!" Tsunade tried hard to remain calm. "Naruto! Knock before you enter! Show some respect!" She yelled. Sai came running in panting. "Tsunimasen Hokage-sama." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him as the twins strode into the room. "We told him about the mission and he took off running." Kia sighed. "Sai-san told us he was an energetic one but I didn't think he'd be _that_ excitable." Kyo chuckled and Kia blushed, hitting her brother. "That wasn't what I meant Baka!" Tsunade looked at the team in front of her. _Did I make the right decision assigning them this?_ She thought back to when she made the decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think this is the best idea. You guys just came back injured and empty handed last time. And you had Yamato with you! Kakashi is still injured and Yamato is away on a mission. I can't send either of them with you this time!" She looked at the boy bowing before her. "Please Tsunade-sama. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think we could pull it off. I know the perfect people for the mission. And I know you have information on a last sighting of Sasuke-kun. Please." Sai practically begged at her feet. She raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Why is this so important to you?" Sai raised his head to look at her in confusion. It was the most emotion she's ever seen the boy display. "Naruto-kun is my first bond. I do not like to see him sad. I want to do this for him. Please?" Tsunade was taken aback. She thought about it and finally decided. "Fine. But I'm sending a Jonin with you. One that can keep Naruto and the two new Root members in check. He will be captain and you will follow orders to the T. No matter what Naruto says. Understood?" Sai smiled a genuine smile. "Hai! Thank you Hokage-sama!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked back to the team in front of her. _Yes. I did._ "Alright enough!" Everyone's attention snapped to her. "Lucky for you, your new captain has accepted the mission. You already know the details and are to rest tonight and report at the Main Gate tomorrow morning at six." The team nodded. "Good. I'll now introduce you to your captain. His orders are to be followed no matter what. Understood Naruto?" She looked at him sternly. "Hai hai, I got it Baa-chan." He pouted. She smirked. "Captain you may come in now." All attention turned to the opening door. Tsunade watched as Naruto's face went from confusion to horror to acceptance. "Che~ Fine. I promised to follow orders and I will." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest. The twins both cheered. "Yosh we got our Hyuuga! Woo!" Sai walked over to greet him. "Thank you for coming with us Neji-san." Tsunade cleared her throat. All attention was once again on her. "Alright, you all have your orders. Neji here is Captain. I expect detailed reports once you get to your check point. You are all dismissed. Good luck."

Naruto replayed the meeting in his head over and over again. He had long since packed everything he would need and set an alarm. He lay in his bed unable to sleep. He played over the mission details. Would it be like last time? Would he find Sasuke only to have Orochimaru snatch him away again. In their last meeting Sasuke had really tried to kill him. Was he even Sasuke anymore? Naruto's eyes filled with un-shed tears. _If only I'd told him I loved him back then. Maybe I could have stopped him._ He shook his head. He couldn't change the past. But he'd be damned if he didn't do everything he could to make this mission a success. With new determination he rolled over to get some rest. His dreams plagued with images of Sasuke.

_"Dobe." Naruto stood face to face with the raven. Those black emotionless eyes pierced through him. "Sasuke." He reached out but it was no use. Sasuke slapped his hand away. "I should have killed you back then." Naruto saw the glint of a blade as Sasuke plunged his Kusanagi toward him._ Naruto woke with a start just as his alarm went off. He sat up panting and looked to his clock. "Just a dream." Looking around his apartment he realized where he was supposed to be in an hour. "Yosh! This time I'll bring Sasuke back-ttebayo!" He showered, dressed and double checked his pack. He jumped over roofs to the Main Gate. When he got there everyone was already there. Kia ran up to him. "There you are Naruto-kun. We've all been waiting for you!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Gomen." Kyo came up behind his sister and gave her a small shove. "Don't be a brat Aniki. We all got here early, including Naruto." Neji spoke up. "Since we're all here early shall we head out?" Sai nodded. "Hai that would be most productive." The twins nodded and Kia ran forward, grabbing Sai's arm along the way. She dragged him forward while her brother complained about her having too much energy. Naruto followed behind them. They were just outside the Main Gate when he stopped and looked back. _The next time I come back here I'll have Sasuke with me._


	3. Set Up Camp

Thank you all so much for reading. Here's this weeks update. Please help a new author out and review. Also I am willing to take suggestions. Again thank you all so much. I hope you like it. Still no Sasuke yet but don't fret he's on the way.

* * *

Neji scouted around for a suitable place to spend the night. He found a cave a few miles ahead of them. The team came up on it and slowed to a stop. Naturally Naruto started complaining. "Why are we stopping? We have to go find Sasuke. We don't have time for this. The bastard could be moving right now!" Kyo stretched as he walked past the blond. "Naruto we've been travelling since 5:30 this morning with no stops for breaks since no one wanted to deal with your complaining. We need to rest. It's almost midnight." Naruto wasn't having it. "We could lose him if we don't get going. We have to bring him back this time!" Neji spoke up. "Naruto! Our mission is to gather information on the Uchiha's location and abilities. _**Not **_to retrieve him. We will rest for now. That is an order from your captain." Naruto pouted. "Demo-" "Naruto-kun, Neji and Kyo-san are right. I want to find Sasuke too but we can't hope to bring him home if we're all weak and tired."

Naruto turned on Sai. He ran up to him, picking him up by his shirt. "Damn it! Sai you bastard! We can! We will get Sasuke back!" Suddenly in a flash Sai was knocked back. Naruto stared at the space where Sai had been. In his place, Kiyami was standing in front of him with a kunai at his throat. Her eyes were glowing a blazing amber-red and she smiled eerily. "I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten Sai in front of me please." It wasn't a request. It was an order. Kyo walked over to get his sister. "Kia let him go."

Her eyes flashed and she turned on her brother. "And you! You didn't do anything to protect Sai! Some shinobi you are! Useless brother!" She lunged at him. In a flash she was on him and he was powerless to fight back. He wouldn't hurt her. He saw the flash of her weapon and shut his eyes. But the blow never came. When he looked up Neji was standing in front of him, palm outstretched. Kia had stumbled back into Naruto, who was holding her upright. Her eyes had gone back to normal and she was panting. Neji scowled at her. "That's enough. There will be no fighting amongst my team. Naruto and Kiyami, you two go cool down, then come back and help set up camp. Sai you scout for some resources and gather them. Kyo and I will set up a perimeter and gather some fire wood. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Dismissed." In a flash everyone had gone their separate ways.

Neji turned to Kyo. Kyo looked up at the man who had saved him from his sister. "Um, thank you." Neji sighed and reached out a hand to help him up. "Why didn't you fight back? I shouldn't have had to save you." Kyo took his hand and in an instant was on his feet. "She's my twin. I can't hurt her. Besides I heal fast." Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "Can't you read each others minds. Surely you knew what she was going to do?"

Kyo rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Actually, when she gets like that I can't hear anything from her. As soon as Naruto picked up Sai I was completely cut off. Same for her. When we get mad like that we're just normal twins. Completely blocked from each other." He smiled. Neji looked him up and down. "That sounds inconvenient." Neji started to walk away and Kyo followed looking at the ground.

"Not really. Even now we can't hear each other. She's blocking me. I think she feels bad so she's giving me some privacy. It's nice really. No one reading all of my thoughts for once. It'll go back to normal soon though." "Do you two really see everything the other sees?" Kyo glanced up at him. "Yeah pretty much. To be honest it can be weird at times. Like when she's on a date or if I'm in the shower. It used to be really out of hand back when we didn't know how to put up a barrier in our thoughts. We'd see and hear everything the other did." _Stupid Kiyami. I fucking swear she's the reason I'm gay!_

As he thought it he realized she'd lifted the barrier. _I fucking heard that asshole! That's the last time I check to see if you're alright!_ And with that the barrier between their minds slammed down again. "It's fucking true. Stupid sister." He muttered. "What was that?" He hadn't realized it was Neji talking to him. "I said it's your fault I'm gay Meinu!"* Neji stopped and turned to him. A look of utter confusion spread across Neji's features. "What?" Kyo went beat red and shook his head. "I meant-um-I-I was talking to my sister!" Neji's features softened and a smirk crept onto his face. "How exactly did your sister turn you gay?" he said with a chuckle. Kyo stuttered and gasped. "F-forget it. We have a perimeter to check!" He said brushing past Neji. Neji just shrugged and followed him.

* * *

Naruto and Kia walked through the woods together silently. Naruto fidgeted awkwardly. There didn't seem to be anything to say and he wasn't used to being silent. He was the number one loud mouthed knuckle head ninja after all. He glanced beside him. Kiyami was looking at the forest floor. She seemed sad. He hated to see girls sad. She noticed his eyes on her and looked up. Before he could say anything she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you. I overreacted." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "No it's okay. I shouldn't have taken it out on Sai. I just want to find Sasuke so bad." Kia looked back at the ground. "You really love him, don't you?" Naruto looked at her confused. "Who Sai?" She chuckled. "No. Sasuke." Naruto jumped and sputtered. "W-w-what? Are you kidding? A teme like him?" Kia raised and eyebrow at him. "Ugh. Fine, yeah okay. I do. I don't fucking know why, but I do." Kia looked sad again. "So Sai-san has absolutely no chance with you?" she whispered. Naruto stopped flailing and looked at her. "What? I didn't catch that." Kia looked up and smiled. "Oh nothing." She thought back to when she'd confronted Sai on his feelings.

_"If you love him so much, why don't you just tell him?" Sai looked at the ground. It was the first time since Shin's death that she had seen him sad. It hurt her to see him like that. Sai plastered on that fake smile of his and Kia didn't know which hurt her worse. The sad look or the fake smile. "I could never compete with_ him_.__ It's okay if he doesn't love me."_

Kia felt herself tearing up. Sai, the person who had destroyed his emotions in order not to feel, felt so strongly for someone he couldn't have. It killed her to see her comrade put on such a brave face. And then the dumb blond had the nerve to threaten him. He may not have seen it, but the look on Sai's face when Naruto turned on him was one of sheer pain. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No use getting angry at the blond when she had just apologized. "Kia-chan. Earth to Kia-chan!" She saw a hand waving in her face and looked up. "Sorry. Zoned out for a minute." Naruto cocked his head to one side. "Were you talking to Kyo-kun?" Her eyes widened. "Oh shit! I still have the barrier up. I should check on him. I knocked him over pretty hard." Naruto laughed. "Sounds like he's the one you need to apologize to, not me."

She nodded. "Yeah." She dropped the barrier and got ready to apologize to her brother. _Stupid Kiyami. I fucking swear she's the reason I'm gay!_ Kia was instantly angry. She huffed and screamed in her head. _ I fucking heard that asshole! That's the last time I check to see if you're alright!_ She brought the barrier back up and kicked a tree. "Stupid brother! And I was going to fucking apologize to the asshole. See if I care next time! Not my fucking fault you're queer you bloody jerk!" Naruto stared at her not knowing what to do. _She has the same temper as Sakura. If she's not careful that tree is going to fall over. _"Um, Kia-chan?" "SHINU!"* With one final kick the tree splintered at the bottom and fell. It hit the ground hard, creating an air wave and an ear splitting crunch. Kia stood beside the fallen tree panting. Naruto tentatively reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kia-chan?" She whirled on him, fist ready to fly. Then suddenly she stopped. She looked at the ground and dropped her arm. "Sorry Naruto-kun."

Suddenly Sai jumped onto their path. He quickly went from fighting stance to standing straight. "What happened? I heard a crash." Kia smiled sheepishly. "I knocked over the tree. Anyway Sai-san why don't I gather the resources and you and Naruto-kun go set up camp?" Sai opened his mouth to protest. Gathering resources was his job and he wouldn't want to go against orders. But she had already started walking into the forest, leaving the two boys alone. Sai and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto shrugged. "Come on Sai. Let's go set up camp." Sai nodded and followed him.

* * *

The crash resounded through the forest and Kyo jumped. "Kia." He took off running towards the noise. Suddenly he was on his stomach. "You idiot! Don't just run blindly into what could be a battle!" He flipped around and struggled with the person on top of him. "That's my sister over there and I can't hear her! Something could be wrong!" Neji pinned his arms to the ground. "Byakugan!" Kyo stopped struggling and looked at him scowling. "You're sister is fine. It was just a tree falling near them." _Though I have a distinct feeling that she was the cause of it. _Neji thought. Kyo stopped scowling and let out a breath. "Thank God." Kyo looked up to thank him, then realized their position and blushed. "Um, Neji-san? You-uh- you can get off me now." Neji looked down at him. "You really are a lot of trouble. How often am I going to have to save you?" He climbed off the boy. "You don't have to protect me you know? I can take care of myself!" Kyo pouted. Neji smirked. "Apparently that is not the case." Kyo huffed and walked past him. "Let's just check the fucking perimeter and get back to camp." Neji followed, chuckling. "Have it your way."

* * *

Meinu- Bitch

Shinu- Die

Author's note: So I know I've basically set up Kyo and Neji but in my defense there are no characters in the original anime that I think deserve to be with Neji. Other than Shikamaru and Gaara but tbh I already ship those two together most of the time so there you go. I hope you like it. -Kioshina-chan


	4. Sunagakure

It had been a couple days since the incident at camp and they were currently coming up on Sunagakure. Naruto was exited to see Gaara and wouldn't stop talking about it. Kia had figured that Kyo would be just as excited to see the Kazekage in person, but it seemed he had other things on his mind. Like staring at their captains ass for the umpteenth time that day. He currently had a rather nice view being directly behind Neji in their formation. Kia rolled her eyes as her brothers mind went on a tangent. _If you don't stop gawking at him I swear to God I'm going to out you! _Her brother tensed and looked back at her with pleading eyes. _Please don't._ She smirked. It didn't take long for them to reach the main gate. When they got there Gaara was waiting for them. Naruto ran up ahead of them. "Gaara!" He threw his arms around his red haired friend. Gaara's smile was so small that only Naruto could see it. "Welcome Naruto." Naruto beamed at him. "It's good to see you buddy!" Gaara nodded at him slightly. "Come in. We have quarters set up for you and your team. You can gather your supplies and stay as long as you need." Naruto immediately frowned.

"We should leave soon. Staying won't be necessary." Gaara turned to Neji. "I was told you are the captain of this mission." Neji nodded. "Yes." Naruto stomped his foot. "Oi! Gaara don't ignore me!" Gaara turned back to Naruto. "There is a sand storm coming." He glanced at Neji. "You're lucky you made it here before it hit. You will have to stay until it passes." Neji nodded at him and followed him through the gate. He introduced the team as they walked. Naruto complained the whole time. "Aw come on. We can make this! A little storm won't stop us! Oi Neji! Are you listening to me! We have to get back out there!" This time it was Gaara who got the blond to stop. Using his sand he swirled it around Naruto as his own personal sand storm. When he finally dropped it, Naruto was facing the other direction. He turned to face his friend. "In a sand storm you can't see and you can hardly hear. Your sense of direction is completely cut off. You could lose your comrades with one false step. I know you want to find Sasuke, but are you really willing to risk your comrades in order to fulfill that selfish desire just a little faster?" Naruto opened his mouth to retort. Then looking at his current team he shut it. He turned his gaze to the ground. Would he really risk the people who were helping him? Who called him their comrade? Their friend? "No."

Gaara straightened up. "Good. Follow me to your quarters." As they walked Sai caught up to Gaara. "Thank you Kazekage-sama. I've never seen someone reason with him so effectively." Gaara glanced at the shinobi beside him. "I want him safe as well. Though evidently not for the same reasons as you." Sai stumbled a little at his words. When he caught his balance he looked at Gaara with confusion. "I don't know what you mean." Gaara looked ahead. "I have experience burying emotions as deep as the ocean, therefor I read them in others well. You seem to have no practice in hiding the emotions you feel. It is clear to see what you feel." Sai rubbed his cheek with his finger. "I still don't quite follow you Kazekage-sama." Gaara's pace and features did not change. "You are in love with him." He stated plainly. "I can understand why. Though I don't understand why you wish to hide it." Sai looked at the ground. It took him a long time to answer. "I do not wish for him to hate me. And I'm well aware of his feelings for Sasuke. I am no replacement. Though I do look like him."

Gaara glanced at the raven boy walking beside him. "True you do look like him." Sai visibly flinched. "However the two of you are very different. Personally I like you better." Sai looked up in surprise, but the red head had already started to move ahead towards a large building. He looked back towards the ground as he followed to the door. Gaara looked back over his shoulder. "Sai-kun." The raven head immediately snapped up. "You do not have to address me by my title. 'Gaara' is just fine." Sai nodded as Gaara opened the door to the building and let them all in. He lead them to a hallway and motioned to three open doors.

"These are your rooms. I'm sorry but we're in the middle of an important village gathering right now. There are two beds and two dressers in each room. Decide who is rooming with who. Should you need anything extra feel free to ask one of the employees. My room is right down the hall in case any of you need me." He didn't miss Kiyami nudge her brother and wink at his last words. He turned to Neji. "Let me know once you're settled and we can discuss what supplies you'll need." Neji nodded. Gaara turned and walked towards his room. He noticed Sai staring after him. It seemed that this would be an interesting few days.

Neji turned to his team. "Alright. Let's decide lodging." Kyo opened his mouth to request a roommate, but before he could Kia grabbed his arm and dragged him into the closest room. "We'll be in here Neji-san!" She called over her shoulder. He faintly heard Kyo whispering fiercely. "Oi, Aniki!* Are you trying to sabotage my chances with him?" Neji turned back to Naruto and Sai. Naruto turned to choose a room and Sai grabbed his arm. He put on that fake smile and dragged Naruto towards a room. "Seeing as you are captain Neji-san it seems only fitting that you get a room to yourself. You deserve the privacy." Neji nodded and Naruto started complaining. "Oi Sai! Why does that bastard get a room to himself! Why do I have to room with you, you bastard!" The door shut behind them and Naruto's shouts were muffled. Neji sighed and rubbed his temples. He turned to the last empty room and smirked slightly. _At least I can get some quiet finally._ He walked into the room and put his stuff away.

* * *

Later that night the storm had hit. Gaara was counting on the high walls and his protective sand around the village to keep the storm at bay. Of course if it did manage to penetrate village boundaries he would be notified immediately. Everyone sat quietly around the Kazekage's personal table. Well as quietly as you could with Naruto around. "Hey Gaara are there any good Ramen stands around here?" The red head shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."Naruto frowned. "Maa that's no good. How can I enjoy myself if there's no Ramen?" Gaara couldn't help but smirk at his friends antics. As his friend ranted on about the necessity of Ramen in one's diet Gaara noticed a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see obsidian eyes fully trained on him. The culprit blushed and looked down at his plate. Evidently embarrassed at being caught. Gaara noticed a warm glow creep up on his cheeks as Sai's eyes chanced as second glance in his direction. Their eyes locked and stayed for a few seconds. "Oi Gaara! Are you listening?" Both boys broke eye contact. "Hmm?" "I knew it. You weren't listening! Gaaaaaraaaaa!" Naruto whined. Gaara mentally shook himself. Why had Sai been blushing? More importantly why had _he_ been blushing? He didn't show emotion. He put it at the back of his mind for now. And the next time he felt those eyes on him, he dared not look up.

Down the table Neji noticed Kyo kept looking at him. The main reason being Kiyami-chan was making it obvious by glancing between the two and chuckling each time the boy looked away to blush. It wasn't until she snorted that Neji chanced a glance up, only to lock with the electric blue orbs peeking through glimpses of black hair. The boy blushed furiously and looked down. This caused his sister to laugh out loud and nearly fall out of her chair. Naruto, who had been ranting on about how much of a pervert Kakashi sensei is, thought she had laughed because of him. He turned to her. "Nah, nah, see? Kia-chan thinks so too. He's probably reading porn in his hospital bed as we speak!" Kyo and Neji turned to stare at him blankly. Kia laughed even harder and fell over. "Haha Naruto-kun I don't think you get it!" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Get what?" Kia opened her mouth to speak. "Well-" "Nothing! We're finished eating! Thank you for the meal!" Kyo shouted over his shoulder as he dragged Kia out of the room. Kia struggled. "But I haven't had dessert yet!" Her cries faded out and soon everything was silent. Neji wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood gracefully. "Yes thank you for the meal Kazekage-sama. Naruto, Sai we should rest while we can. Have a good night everyone." He bowed and left the table.

Naruto, Sai and Gaara were the only one's left. Sai slowly rose. "Thank you for the meal Gaara-san." He blushed slightly saying the name. As he turned toward the other door Naruto stopped him. "Where are you going Sai? The rooms are the other way." Sai smiled at him. That fake smile that always graced his features was still unsettling to Naruto. "I'm going to find somewhere to sketch. I'll be back to the room later." In a flash he was out the door. The rooms silence was broken by the scraping of a chair. "Oi Gaara, don't tell me you're leaving too?" The red head glanced at his blond friend. "I have work that I need to finish." The blond pouted. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "We can speak later Naruto. You know where to find me if you need me." With that the red head left the room. Naruto sat and pouted for awhile. He wondered why everyone had been acting so weird. He thought on it awhile, then decided he wanted to sleep. With that the blond left the room in search of a comfortable bed.

* * *

Sai was currently sitting in what appeared to be a garden. It had been about an hour since dinner and for some reason he still couldn't get the Kazekage out of his mind. He was trying to sketch a small bird on a rose bush. But every time he looked up that beautiful flower's deep colour reminded him of brilliant red locks and deep teal eyes. Why? Why couldn't he get that face out of his mind? He was confused. He'd never encountered this emotion before and he didn't have any of his reference books with him. He tried once more to concentrate on his drawing. He looked up and that face flashed in his mind once more. He sighed deeply, startling the bird into flight. With this he gave up on drawing. He stood to search for an answer. _Perhaps I can find a library?_

He ran into to a servant in the hallway and she gave him directions. As he walked he thought about things. His reference books never seemed to work, especially where Naruto was concerned. _Maybe I should ask Kia instead? She might have an idea. _He decided to try to figure it out himself first. He let himself into the library and set to work. He settled down at a table with a stack of books. About a half hour later he had plowed through at least two books and neither of them had been very helpful. He had just opened the third one when he heard the door behind him open. He didn't look up until he caught a flash of red in his peripheral. There standing in front of the village histories section was the source of his confusion. He felt a strange rushing feeling in his stomach and stood up quickly, drawing attention to himself in the process. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara had finished his paperwork and was searching for something to distract him from thoughts of the raven haired boy. How he hadn't noticed him in the room proved just how occupied his mind was. These thoughts had been confusing and he'd decided to just bury them like all the other emotions he'd buried so long ago. And yet here he was, face to face with the boy who'd been plaguing his mind. He tried to keep his emotions down as he answered the boy. "Sai there is no need to so formal. I told you 'Gaara' is just fine." Sai looked down and blushed slightly. "Gaara-kun then. Or just... Gaara?" At the sound of his name the red head felt his stomach drop and heat rise through his body. The new feeling was unexpected and the Kazekage did something he hadn't done since he was a child. He started to panic. He clenched his hands and his eyes darted around.

Sai noticed the difference in his friend. _He seems troubled. The book last time said that if a friend seems frightened or troubled, show them some tenderness. But last time didn't work. Maybe Naruto was different? Or maybe I wasn't tender enough? _Sai walked forward to help his friend the only way he knew how. Gaara was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sai until he was right in front of him. "Sai what-" His sentence was cut off as Sai wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Gaara felt a more intense heat hit him and he stopped panicking. He relaxed in the embrace, welcoming the feeling of Sai's body against his own. Sai felt Gaara relax and hugged him tighter before pulling back to face his friend. Gaara took in the face that had been in his mind since dinner. _  
_

He looked in those seemingly emotionless black eyes, traveled down to his nose and then jawline. He started back up and stopped at the boys mouth. Those thin lips drew him in. Kankuro had always told him that when in doubt with new emotions, always follow your instincts. So he did just that. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sai and, closing the distance between them, place his lips gently on the ravens own. He felt the boy in his grasp stiffen and tightened his grip, applying more pressure. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sai started to respond. He took the opportunity to press their lips together just a bit more forcefully. He turned them and pressed Sai up against the bookshelf. Feeling Sai gasp he slid a tongue in-between the parted lips. He swirled his tongue around the warm cavern, tasting all he could. In the back of his mind he registered that reading Temari's romance novels instead of declining her gift of them had turned out to be a good idea. Sai panted against him and gripped his shoulders tightly. He reveled in the feeling he had no name for. But all too suddenly it was ripped away.

Sai shoved him away hard and he stumbled back surprised. He looked up to see Sai panting and wide eyed, a deep blush spread across his face. Gaara composed himself, opening his mouth to explain what little he could, when suddenly Sai fled the room. He stood there, arm outstretched, staring at the door Sai had run through. He shook himself. What was this? Why had he tried to stop him? Why had he kissed him? It was time to seek help. He needed Temari.

Sai ran down the hall as fast as he could, reference books forgotten. His mind was racing with all too many questions and no answers. He ran and ran until he reached his destination. Flinging open the door he rushed into the room. "KIA-CHAN! I require your assistance desperately!" He screamed the sentence so loudly that the Konoichi fell of her bed, startled, and quickly jumped to a defensive crouch. Her eyes flashed, angry, as she registered the intruder to be her comrade. "Sai what the hell?!" He walked forward as she stood and grabbed her arm. "I require you expertise! As quickly as possible! The situation is dire and I need your help badly. Please!" He shook her and she brushed him off, shocked. "Sai what is wrong with you?" Sai looked at her with desperation in his eyes. She stared at him with worry. "Fine I'll help, just tell me what happened!" Sai's featured softened, though the confusion and desperation remained in his eyes.

"I need help figuring out what I'm feeling." Kia froze. "That's what this is about?! You tear in hear like a bat out of hell looking like you saw Danzo-sama's ghost or something, scare the shit out of me and all you want is help figuring out a feeling?! I need more than that! What the fuck happened?!" She screamed. _Fuck! I've been dealing with Kyo bitching all night about how I cock-blocked him, and _Don't_ think I didn't notice you sneak off to go find Neji you baka, and now I have to deal with this?!_ She knew Kyo couldn't heard her. He'd blocked her just before he left the room in search of their captain. She focused her attention back on Sai. He was looking at the ground, blushing and fidgeting. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Well?" "Gaara-san kissed me." he stated plainly, though his blush deepened. She stared at him blankly. "What?" He looked up at her. "Gaara-san kissed me."

She thought for a moment. "So what did you do?" "I kissed him back." She remained as calm as possible. "Did you enjoy it?" "Yes." The answers were clear and plain. "How did this happen?" He hesitated before telling her. "He came into the library after me. He looked troubled so I did what my book said and hugged him. When I let go he kissed me. I kissed back and then he pushed me against the book shelf. It was kind of uncomfortable but I think I liked it. My body was hot and I couldn't control my breathing. I was confused so I pushed him away but the weird feeling in my stomach didn't go away. Kia-chan I don't know what this is, help me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. She resisted the urge to giggle at the situation. She sighed. "Do you want him to do it again?" He thought for a moment. "Yes." She shook her head at him and sat on her bed.

"Baka. You said you loved Naruto before yet you seriously don't know what's going on here?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Idiot! You're in love with Gaara-kun!" Sai blinked at her as her words registered. "I'm... in love with Gaara-san? But what about Naruto-kun?" She sighed again. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that the feelings you had or have for Naruto are nothing more than simple admiration mistaken for love. Geez you really are a handful." Sai looked at her, suddenly serious. "Kia-chan, if what you're saying is true and I am indeed in love with Gaara-san, then what do I do?"

* * *

Aniki- formal way of saying 'Sister'

I know I'm late with this update and I'm very sorry. I'm also very sorry for the cliffhanger. To make up for it on my regular update this week(three days from now) I will have a lemon scene for everyone. Promise so please don't hate me. Thank you all for reading. Please review! Arigato!

-Kioshino-chan


	5. Sunagakure part 2

Hey it's me. Sorry I'm so late with this but things have been hectic at home. I've decided that in order to focus without feeling rushed I will now be doing my updates every two weeks. Thank you all for your patience, please don't hate me. Also a big thank you to Hachiman Sensei for being my first reviewer! Arigato Gosaimasu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning lemon. I promised lemon and I give you lemon. Thank you all!  
Kioshino-chan

* * *

Neji heard a knock on his door and looked up from his reading. "Come in." Much to his surprise the Sano boy popped his head into the room. He turned to face the boy. "What can I do for you Kyo-san?" The boy stepped in and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Um. I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight. I love my sister but I'd like to be able to sleep in a different room from her for once." Neji quirked an eyebrow. "You two always sleep in the same room? You've never had separate rooms?" Kyo scratched his head bashfully. "Heh, well Danzou-sama never saw the need for it. As the only exception to the blood rule he thought of us as one shinobi instead of two so we were treated like one person instead of two. There was no need for separate rooms. Everyone treated us like one half of a whole when we weren't together and one person when we were. Except by Sai. He always treated us like separate people. To be honest, until today I never had the opportunity to sleep in a separate room."

Neji looked the boy up and down then shrugged. "Sure you can sleep here." Kyo did a little victory jump and Neji chuckled. He caught himself and put back on his face. He didn't get it. He was usually so stoic and reserved. The only emotion he freely showed was determination and anger. What was it about this kid that made him let go of his emotions. He didn't know but he was glad to feel comfortable enough to show what he felt. He turned to see Kyo studying him. "What?" "Nothing it's just I've never seen such a girly looking dude." _Never mind. This guy is the worst._ "For your information I don't look girly at all!" Kyo smirked. "Oh really?" He stepped towards Neji. "Prove it." Neji shot him an angry glare. "And how exactly would you like me to 'prove it' as you put it." Kyo grinned and sat down. "I don't know. I was just messing really." Neji snorted. "If anything you're the girly looking one." Kyo was up on his feet again. "What?! I'll have you know I am a gorgeous muscled sex god." Neji chuckled at him. "Prove it."

Kyo glared at Neji for a few moments. Neji smirked, but the smirk quickly went away when Kyo took off his shirt. Underneath the dark fabric were well toned muscles and a flat toned stomach with barely outlined abs. Neji caught himself staring and ripped his eyes away. Kyo quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Like what you see?" Neji snorted. "As if." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Your turn pretty boy. Prove that you don't look like a girl." Neji was irritated. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on his bed without a second thought. Kyo examined him for awhile. His body was thin with barely visible muscles along his frame. He was hot. Kyo decided to tease him. "Yup. Just like a girl. The only difference is you don't have breasts!" He declared. Neji was furious. "I do not look like a girl!" Kyo feel back on his bed laughing. "I bet- if you were- with a guy-you'd be- the GIRL!" he got out between laughs. Neji lunged across the room and climbed on top of Kyo, pinning his arms to the bed. "I'll show you who's the girl." He growled. Kyo stopped laughing and paled. "Hey Neji. I was only kidding." He squirmed but the boy above him wouldn't let go. Neji chuckled. "Okay joke's over you proved your point, let me up."

Kyo struggled to get up but Neji's grip on him only tightened. "Neji? Ah!" Neji started licking his neck, slow and deliberate. "Nej- hey-nng ah! Let go." Neji worked his way down Kyo's chest, to his right nipple. "Now who's the girl?" Kyo struggled once more to no avail. "Bastar- Ah! *pant* Get ha~ off." Neji pinned Kyo's wrists beneath one hand and brought his other down to play with te unattended nipple. "This one wants attention too." He chuckled. He didn't know what it was about this kid. He brought about feelings Neji had never known. But He did know one thing. He l_iked _them. "_Neji~ _ah! _please!" "_Moaning my name like that. And while having your nipples played with. Perhaps you _are_ a girl." "Please stop. Ngh! _**Please.** Neji." _Kyo whimpered and Neji looked up to see tears in electric blue eyes. He paused his ministrations and brought his face up to Kyo's. "I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing you now. Do you want me to be gentle?"

Neji wasn't expecting what happened next. Kyo nodded vigorously before lifting his mouth to connect with Neji's. Neji moaned and let go of Kyo's wrists. The boy immediately wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. Neji broke the kiss to lick at the tears staining the boy's eyes. He moved downward, licking Kyo's neck from shoulder to ear. The boy shivered underneath him. He drank in the sight of that body. Leaning down next to the boy's ear Neji whispered. "Kyo, do you want me?" The boy gave a shudder accompanied by a small moan. He nodded. Neji chuckled. "That's no good. I want to hear it. Do you want me?" The boy shivered. "Y-Ye-"

"Oi, Nii-san! We need your-" Kia stood in the doorway frozen. "Gyaaaaaaaaaah! Kiyami get the hell out!" The lamp sailed through the air and crashed against the already closed door. Kyo kneel on the bed panting with exertion and anger. Neji's head quickly cleared, and he started to panic. _What the hell just happened?! I've never had feelings towards guys before and I almost just **did** one! This is not normal, this is not okay! I can't be gay! __If Hiashi-sama finds out about this he'll have my head! It's all that kids fault! Before this mission this never would have happened! Aw God damn it!_

He walked over to his bed and pulled his shirt on as fast as he could. He started to do it up. "Neji?" "Get out." "Haa?! But I-" "I said GET OUT! You're disgraceful. Doing stuff like that with a guy. You're not worthy of my time. Hell you're only half a person, you disgusting queer. Just get out!" Kyo stared angrily at Neji's back. He found his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Well I'm so sorry I'm a disgusting half-person of a queer not worthy of the great prodigy _Hyuuga-sama. _I'll take my leave now _Captain._" His words were laced with bitterness as he shoved past Neji to get to the door. Neji quickly turned around and grabbed his arm. "Kyo-" He hit the wall across the room hard and looked up. Kyo was standing in the doorway seething, tears streaming down his face. Neji wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but he held back. Kyo fixed him with a deadly glare. "Don't. Touch. Me."

He left the room and walked across the hall to his room. Neji brought his hand up to his cheek and winced. There would surely be a bruise in the morning. He chuckled to himself. "Well he sure doesn't hit like a girl."

When Kyo walked in Kiyami was reading on her bed. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. "Hey sorry for intruding I really didn't know you two were- What the fuck did that bastard do to you?!" Kya walked over to her brother and embraced him. "Making you cry. I'll fucking kill him." He couldn't speak so he opened his mind and let her read his memories. "That son of a bitch." She growled. He still couldn't speak. _Aniki don't. _"Why the hell shouldn't I? That asshole. I'll pulverize that wretched excuse of a Hyuuga!" Kyo tightened his grip on his sister. _Please. Kia-ki don't leave me alone right now. _It was a nick name from when they were kids. Her expression softened and she hugged her brother tighter. _Alright Kyo-nii. I'll stay. I'll always be here for you. _With that Kyo fell asleep. Kia laid down with her brother and smoothed back his hair. "Family sticks together. No matter what." She kissed her twins forehead and went to sleep. Determined to kill the bastard Hyuuga in the morning.

* * *

Gaara sat in his room and sighed. He had just finished talking to Temari and she was as blunt as ever. She'd all but thrown a tantrum when she'd decided that Gaara liked someone. Then when he'd refused to tell her who it was she looked like she was going to blow a hole in the wall. For the sake of the infrastructure he'd been forced to tell her that the one he kissed was Sai. She'd honestly not seemed that shocked to find out it was a guy. More so she was confused about which guy it was. _"I though you liked Naruto? You kissed the skinny artist guy?" _He sighed once more. Her evaluation did make sense. It appeared he loved or at the very least liked the raven boy. Now there was just the question of what to do about it. Temari's words flashed in his head. _"In this world everything can change in an instant. Every second counts. Make the most of it. Even if your afraid to get hurt, it'll hurt more if you did nothing." _

He knew she was right. Still whenever he thought of Sai shoving him away he felt a pain in his heart. He'd never known that emotional pain could hurt the same way as physical pain. It was unnerving. Is this how it would feel if the boy openly rejected him? He stayed up most of the night thinking about it. No matter, he was used to not being able to sleep. It was still bothering him as he walked down to breakfast. _I won't allow myself to be hurt again. These emotions will pass. I'll just avoid him until they do. The sandstorm should be over soon anyway. _With that his decision was made. The smell of cooking filled his nose as he walked towards the kitchen. He could hear the soft shuffling of someone in the kitchen. As he rounded the corner a strange sight greeted his eyes. Sai was wearing an apron in front of the stove and Temari was helping him with whatever he was making. Gaara let out a small grunt of surprise.

Sai turned and noticed him. "Ah. Good morning Kaze- um Gaara-kun." Gaara didn't miss the correction. "Good morning." After some silence Temari piped up. "I was just teaching Sai here how to make sweet omelets and okayu.* But you're a much better cook than I am Gaara. Why don't you teach him?" Sai and Gaara's attention snapped to Temari. Sai started blushing. "Temari-san I'm sure Gaara-san has better things to do than help me." Gaara had figured that the raven didn't want to be around him, but finding out for sure still hurt. Temari didn't seem so deterred. "Nonsense. He's the best cook in the house. Of course he should be the one to teach you." "But-" "Why do I have to bother with something like that?" A look of hurt crossed Sai's face but it was quickly replaced with his usual fake smile. "See Temari-san? Gaara-san doesn't want to help. I'm sure he has more important things to do."

Temari shot Gaara a death glare. Gaara looked down slightly. He hadn't meant to sound so cold. He looked up to see Temari taking off her apron. "Gaara you're helping Sai. I have something to do." "Temari-" "End of discussion." With that his sister left the room. He sighed to himself. _Of course she had to meddle once she found out. So much for avoiding him. _He looked at Sai and prepared himself. Walking up beside him, he noticed that Sai was just finishing putting the okayu on to boil. He leaned in. "You should turn the heat down now so it cooks properly." Sai jumped at the closeness. Gaara stepped back and looked down guiltily. He didn't notice the light blush dusting Sai's features. _I didn't mean to frighten him but it appears that my actions last night have managed to do just that._

Quickly he looked around for something to occupy their time. "Here. Cut up these green onions while I prepare the sweet omelettes." _Half an hour. That's all I have to get through is half an hour, and then I can go back to avoiding him. _Time seemed to slow as he kept glancing at the clock. _Twenty eight more minutes. Twenty seven. Twenty six. Shouldn't Sai be done with those onions by now?_ He glanced at the boy. Sai had barely started the onions. Not only that he was red and shaking slightly. _Does he have a fever?_ Against his better instincts Gaara reached out. "Sai?" The raven jumped and-"Ouch!" Deep red spilled gently out of pale white skin. Sai looked at it confusedly. Gaara sighed and reached out, taking the pale hand in his own. Sai's gaze drifted to him. "Ano?" "I'm sorry. I made you cut yourself. Here." Gaara brought Sai's hand up to his lips and did what Yashamaru had shown him to do as a child.

He took the bleeding finger in his mouth and licked away the blood. Sai froze and Gaara allowed himself to be lost in the moment. When all too suddenly, that was snatched away from him as well. Sai stood blushing and holding his bleeding hand near his chest. "I-um- I-Kazekage-sama, we're in the kitchen. What if one of the other-" He cut himself off and looked down. _We're back to the formalities._ Gaara thought sadly._ Though h__e is right. What about the others? What if the wrong person were to walk in. I feel like I'm forgetting something._ Gaara looked over Sai stopping just above his hip. There on his stomach, was a blue bruise that hadn't been there yesterday. "What happened there?" Sai looked up at him confused and Gaara pointed at it.

Suddenly Sai turned a very deep shade of red. "I-um-I-I asked Naruto-kun about...ssing... you...he got angry so-" That was when it clicked for Gaara. _He's in love with Naruto. How could I forget? They must be lovers. I'm such an idiot! _He cut the raven's quiet speech off. He hadn't heard all, but he'd heard enough. "I understand." Sai looked up hopefully. But the face he was met with sent an indescribable pain through his heart. Gaara, whether he knew it or not, had started to cry. "Gaa-" "I apologize. I'll never touch you again. Gomen Sai." With that the red head fled the room. He ran a ways down the hall, colliding with Temari who had come back to check on things. "Gaara wha-" "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MEDDLE LIKE THIS YOU STUPID SISTER!" The red head was up and running again. "Gaara wait!" "Temari-san!" Temari turned around just in time to avoid being run over again. "Sai what the he-" "Temari-san I apologize for the late notice but can you look after breakfast, I have something to take care of. Gaara-san wait!" Once again Temari was left standing alone. "What the hell was all that about?!"

Gaara ran and ran as fast as he could to get away from the art ninja. Before he knew it he had run into his Kazekage chambers. He hid behind his bed and layed his head in his arms. _That's weird. When did I start to cry?_ He heard a pounding on the door. "Gaara-san!" all too late he realized he hadn't locked it. He turned to flee again. "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" Suddenly he found himself wrapped up in ink snakes. He hit the floor and as the footsteps approached him, he panicked. Sand lashed out to capture the raven shinobi, but the boy fought back. Gaara became more aware of his fear of rejection from this man. He closed his eyes tightly willing the sand to make the boy leave. "Ah!" He opened his eyes and the sand stilled. Across the room, Sai was being held against the wall by his sand. His shirt was ripped open from the sand whips and his chest was bleeding. He was panting hard. The ink snakes around Gaara disappeared and Sai looked up at him. "Do you really hate me that much?" _No! That's not it! _ Gaara couldn't speak. He could only stare. The raven chuckled to himself. "Guess I should have known. Kazekage-sama, please release me."

Gaara couldn't move. He felt that selfishness from so long ago start to well up. He wanted to feel alive, not scared. Shukaku was long gone but he could still do something. He stared hard at the man he had bound in his bedroom. "Kazekage-sama?" Gaara crawled closer to the raven boy. _The storm is almost over. It's not like I'll ever see him again. _He grabbed Sai's hair gently and lifted the boys face closer. "Gaara?" _Yes. Keep saying my name like that. Please don't hate me for this. _ He looked deep into the boys obsidian eyes and leaned forward. "Mmph!" Sai struggled to get free to no avail. _I wanted to confess before this happened. Gaara-san this isn't you, please snap out of it! _But he couldn't speak. Gaara's lips were crushing his with a force he could not name. _"Possession Sai-kun. You seem like the type who would do well with a possessive lover." _Kia's words from a long time ago echoed in his mind. That's what this feeling was. This 'possession'.

Gaara had pulled back from the kiss and caught Sai thinking. Now he was angry. "Don't think of _him_ when you're kissing me." he scolded. Sai was confused. What 'him'? "Gaara wha- AH!" Gaara started attacking Sai's neck and his sand was doing unspeakable things to Sai's body. "Ah! Uhng Gaara *pant* ngh! Please!" Sai suddenly found himself on the floor. Gaara begain tearing away his clothes. "Gaara-kun please wait!" Gaara gritted his teeth. _What is this horrible feeling? Don't look at me like that! What's with those sympathetic eyes! Stop it! Stop pitying me! _Sai was now completely unclothed underneath him. Somewhere along the way the Kazekage had lost his clothes to the pile as well. Gaara reached down and slipped a finger inside the boys tight entrance. "Ah! Gaara! Ngh! Please wait!" He thrust his finger in and out mercilessly, drowning in the sounds Sai was making. Once he felt comfortable he slipped in another and lapped at the wound on Sai's chest. "hic- *sob*" The sounds made his stomach clench and he paused. _Sai is crying? _He looked up at Sai's face expecting to see tears.

But the face he looked at held no trace of wetness on it. He examined the tinted red face beneath him only to see a droplet of water fall and splash off the boys cheek. Sai looked up at him with sad eyes. "Gaara-kun, please don't cry." Gaara stared at him for a short time then used his free hand to wipe at his eyes. There it was, his tears. _I'm- crying? _Carefully he got off of Sai. His sand disappeared and he sat back against the wall. He was shaking violently. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sai winced as he sat up. He was confused. "Gaara-san?" He looked at the object of his affection and reached toward him. Gaara flinched and Sai draw back his hand. Gaara composed himself quickly. "If you want to hit me you can." Sai tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I want to hit you?" Gaara's head snapped up to his level. Tears were streaming down his face and he was hugging his knees to his chest. From Sai's point of view he looked quite childish. "Because I did those horrible things to you!"

Sai looked at the red head in front of him. "Why did you do those things?" Gaara looked to the floor. "I- I don't quite know what it is I'm feeling, but I'm acting very selfish. I don't want him to have you! I want you to belong to me!" Sai gasped. But one thing still wasn't clear. "Gaara-san, who is this 'him' that you keep referring too?" Gaara put his head in his lap. "Aren't you and _Uzumaki_ lovers?" He couldn't help the bitterness that seeped out when he spoke of his friend. At the current moment, he hated him. Sai reached out and gently touched Gaara's shoulder. The red head looked up into soft ebony eyes. "Naruto-kun loves Sasuke-kun and I can never compete with that. Besides, with some help I have figured out that I am in love with someone else." He smiled gently. Gaara glanced down. "But what about that bruise?" Sai went red. "I- uh- think you misunderstood me Gaara-kun. After I talked to Kia-chan she said I should practice confessing with someone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You need to practice your confession before you do it." Sai looked at the girl. "Then, Kia-chan will you-" "No! You can't practice with a girl when you're asking a man! We need a guy!" She grabbed Sai by his arm and dragged him out of the room. "I can't find Nii-chan but I bet he's in Neji-san's room." She let him go and opened the door. "Oi Nii-san we need your-" She froze. "Gyaaaaaah! Kiyami get the hell out!" The door closed and a loud crash was heard on the other side. "Um, Nii-san is busy right now." Kia-chan blushed. But it did not deter her. "Alrighty Naruto-kun it is!" Sai froze. "Wait wha-" Before he knew it he was being dragged into his shared room with Naruto. "Naruto-kuuuun~ Sai needs your help with something!~" _How can she sound so cute when she's so scary? _Sai thought. Naruto looked up. "Haa? Why do I have to help him?" "Because Neji-san and Nii-san are busy." Naruto looked at her irritated. "Then why can't you help him?" She smiled but Sai could tell she was getting angry. "Because we need a man." Naruto paled. "Hey wait! Why do you need a guy? Don't involve me in your perverted fantasies Sai you bastard!" Kia snapped. She picked Naruto up by his shirt and pushed him into the wall. "Naruto, you _are_ going to help Sai practice his love confession to Gaara-sama **aren't you?**" Sai swore he felt the tempurature drop a few degree's as Kia made her threat. "Um- yeah sure, count on me!" Kia put him down. "Great!" she said smiling. "I'll leave you to it then. Oh and Sai-san? It might make it easier if you pretend he's the real thing." With that she left the room. "Gah, I swear she's as scary as Sakura. Her eyes were definitely saying she'd kill me!" Sai turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Naruto sat on his bed. "It's okay Sai. What's this about practicing a love confession?" Sai explained what had happened and Naruto sighed. "Guess I have no choice. I'll practice with you."_

Five minutes later.

_"What was that?! That's so boring! You're hopeless Sai! Absolutely hopeless." Sai hung his head in defeat. "I'm sorry." Naruto looked mad. "Geez haven't you ever read a romance novel or anything?!" Sai thought about it. He had and that confession had been inspiring. He stood in front of Naruto. "Okay, one more time." He took in a deep breath. "Gaara-san, I'm in love with you. Will you be mine?" "Too flat! You sound like you're reading an obituary! Try again!" Sai took another deep breath What was he doing wrong. **"**_Oh and Sai-san? It might make it easier if you pretend he's the real thing." _Kia's words flashed in his mind. "Okay." He tried very hard to concentrate. He opened his eyes and walked toward his 'red head'. Closing his eyes he leaned forward and took the other boys hand in his. "Gaara-san." He breathed, wrapping a hand into the boy's hair. "I'm in love with you." He leaned closer. "So **please**," So close he could feel the breathe ghosting across his lips. "Be mine." **BAM!** Sai hit the wall across the room and looked up to see, not his Gaara, but Naruto, blushing and wide eyed. He could already feel the bruise forming on his stomach. "Eh? Um- That's the one, so please stay on your side of the room for the night." "Naruto I'm-" "Sai don't make me hit you again."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's what happened. I feel... unpleasant." Sai smiled gently. "I believe the emotion you are looking for is guilty or stupid Gaara-san." Gaara looked down, embarrassed. "So does this mean... you like me?" Sai looked at him. This was the moment he had practiced for. So why couldn't he say it? He'd made sure it would sound perfect. He'd never get this chance again. This was it. It was now or never. He scooted closer to Gaara and gathered his courage. Softly pinning the red head beneath him on the floor he took a deep breath. "_Gaara_" he whispered. Looking deep into those sea green eyes, he found his courage. "_I love you." _He placed a hand on the red heads cheek and leaned closer. "_Do I even need to ask?_" He rubbed a thumb across those thin lips and they slightly parted. He didn't know if he was doing this right, but he hoped to God he was. "_Will you be mine?_" Gaara stared up at him with a mix of lust and love. There was no question in his mind. His answer was clear. "Yes." Sai leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Hi. So I know I don't really have much lemon but I'm writing this while I'm very sick and my laptop deleted it on me twice, so you get more next time instead. I also know I'm late. But I'm tired. So good night and I hope to see you all again next time.

What will become of Kyo and Neji? Do Gaara and Sai finally have sex? Where the hell is Naruto during all this? All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Bye bye :)

Kioshino-chan


	6. One More Day

The new couple kissed. Slowly the kiss deepened. "Ah!" Gaara moaned as Sai bit his lower lip. Sai chuckled at the cute reactions he was getting. He seemed to be getting the hang of this 'love and emotions' thing. He couldn't wait to have his way with the redhead. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sai and Gaara both looked up. "Gaara if you and the art guy are done breakfast is ready." Gaara blushed and Sai smiled. "Thank you Temari-san." They vaguely heard her grumble 'whatever' as she walked away. Sai looked down and smiled at his new lover. "Shall we get breakfast? We will need our strength for today." Gaara blushed a little harder and nodded. He looked down and his whole face turned red. "We should-um- get dressed first."

* * *

Kia and Kyo sat at the table with Naruto. Naruto was being loud as usual. "I'm just saying once we get out of here we need to make up for lost time." Kia smiled. "Naruto-kun have some faith in me and my brother. We will find Sasuke. Give it time." Naruto pouted. "We're running out of time." Kia skillfully changed the subject. "Do you think we'll get to have ramen for dinner tonight." Naruto's eyes lit up. He started chattering about his favorite kinds of ramen and forgot about Kia and Kyo. Kiyami looked at her brother. "Nii-san, aren't you eating?" Kyo looked up at his sister. "Huh? Sorry Kia I missed that." Kia sighed. "You've barely eaten anything." He smiled. "I guess I'm just not hungry." Kia pouted at him. "At least have a little more." _I know you're upset about the Hyuuga but you need to keep up your strength._ Kyo looked at her surprised, but his features quickly turned sad. Just as he opened his mouth to answer her a voice was heard. "Ohiyo." "Oi, Neji when do we leave! We gotta find Sasuke!" Neji ignored Naruto and looked around for a place to sit. He froze when he saw Kyo. His mouth opened. "Um-" "Exuse me!" Kyo bolted past him out of the room.

Neji turned to go after him but a hand gripped his arm. "Neji-san could I speak with you for a moment." The killing aura coming off of the girl was enough to get even Naruto's attention. Naruto and Neji shuddered. "Um, sure." Kia smiled and led him out of the room. She dragged him down the hall, her nails digging harshly into his skin. He winced in discomfort and she just smirked. She pulled him into what seemed to be a garden. Once the door closed she let him go. He pulled his arm back and rubbed his wrist. "Alright what is it?" She stood with her back to him. "I know what you did last night, Taichou*." His eyes went wide. _How did she know. Of course she knows they're telepathic twins. But I thought he had her blocked?_ "Nii-san came back crying. He was crying so hard he couldn't talk. So he let me read his memories. I know exactly what and how it happened. He's a wreck. He wouldn't even eat this morning." She turned to look at him, her eyes glowing amber. "Is this what you brought me here to say?" She shook her head at him. "No." Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall. But she was nowhere near him. He looked down to his arms. His wrist were strapped to the wall by dirt. _Earth user._

"What I brought you here to say is." She walked up in front of him. "You really hurt Kyo. Don't think I'll let you get away with making him cry like that. With breaking him like that." Her features softened. "You know last night was the first time in our lives that my brother ever felt like his own person. Like he was wanted because of who he is not who we are. You were the first person to make him feel loved." She seemed to be looking off into the distance. Suddenly her features hardened again. "You had no right to make him feel like that and then rip it away. You had no right to play with his feelings then toss them aside. I don't care who you are _Hyuuga. _You stay the hell away from my brother. And if you ever hurt him like that again." She paused and leaned closer to him. "I'll kill you and leave your dismembered body in the woods for the animals to feast on." And with that she left the room. When the door closed the restraints on Neji's wrists disappeared.

He rubbed his sore wrists. "Alright. I'll definitely have to look out for that one." '_You were the first person to make him feel loved.' _The words echoed and Neji felt his heart pang. He shook his head and walked out of the room."Why should I care anyway? It's not like I even like the guy." '_Neji.'_ The image of Kyo underneath him last night flashed through his head. He blushed. "Damn it. This isn't happening. I don't like him." He walked back to the breakfast room to find Sai and Gaara eating. Sai had his arm around the red head and Gaara was blushing while he ate. _Not them too. I need to get it out of my mind. Focus Neji. Once this mission is over you can forget all about it. _He sat down to eat. Gaara looked up at him. "The sandstorm is almost over. Your team should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." Neji nodded at him. "Thank you for your hospitality."

He continued to eat his meal in silence. Eventually Sai and Gaara left the room. He thought back to the night before. What in the world had possessed him to do that? Why had he put his hands on the boy? He thought back to the past few days of the mission. It had definitely started with the first camp. When he'd screamed he was gay and called his sister a bitch and then foolishly went running to save her less than three minutes later. His loyalty was admirable. Through the three days before Sunagakure, Neji and Kyo had bonded in a way that Neji did not know himself capable of. He had laughed freely, made jokes and even got into a childish argument with the boy. When Naruto had screwed up and knocked Neji's rations into a river, Kyo had split his with him. He was kind. He was joyful. He made Neji let his guard down. Why? Why was it that this boy was the only one he completely let his guard down around?

He finished his meal. Maybe talking to him would help. Neji walked through the halls of the Kazekage tower. First he went to the training ground. When he looked in Kiyami was training with Temari. _Better leave that alone._ He walked slowly back towards the quarters, hoping that he could speak to Kyo alone. As he neared the room he started to feel anxious. He stopped in front of the door and shook his thoughts clear. _Just figure out what it is and leave._ He raised his hand to knock and stopped. There was noise coming from behind the door. Pressing his ear to the door he turned on his Byakugan. As he peered into the room he felt his heart seize. Kyo was curled up on his bed, crying. From the way his chakra swirled it was clear he had been crying for awhile. As he heard sobs trickle from the boys mouth and watched as his body shook Neji heard another familiar sound. His name. Kyo was crying his name. _Is he crying because of me?_ Neji remembered his original motive and stepping back, raised his hand once again to knock on the door. '_You had no right to make him feel like that then rip it away.' _Neji paused.

He stared through the door at the crying form. _I did this. He's feeling like this because of me. Me, who was just about to play with his feelings again only for the sake of settling my own. _He lowered his hand. '_He was crying so hard he couldn't talk.' _Neji stepped back, tears welling up. The boy seemed to have fallen asleep. But Neji could still see the tears streaming down his face. Neji backed away and retreated to his room. _I'll avoid as much contact as I can for now. Once this mission is over I'll forget about him. And he can forget about me. _He would come up with retrieval strategies for the day and tomorrow they could pack and gather supplies. He tried to focus but his mind kept wandering back to the boy across the hall. And just how much he wanted to say 'sorry'.

* * *

Sai softly lowered the red headed boy onto the sheets. Gaara blinked up at his soon-to-be lover. Sai laid down beside the boy and turned to face him. They kissed gently, and the gently kiss turned into a passionate one. Gaara flipped them over and climbed on top of the raven boy. He slid his hand up Sai's bare stomach and the raven boy sighed. Gaara leaned down and dipped his tongue in the boys navel as Sai slid his hand into that beautiful red hair. Slowly Gaara licked up to the boy's chest and rid Sai of his shirt. It was a dance. Slowly, piece by piece their clothing ended up in every direction beside the bed. As long as the restricting fabric was anywhere but on their bodies it was okay with them. Gaara licked Sai down his neck and to the boy's stomach. As he reached the black curls he paused and tried to recall how this happened in Temari's romance novels. Sai blinked down at him curiously before letting out a surprised gasp as Gaara took him in his mouth.

The red head bobbed up and down, flattening his tongue to take in as much as he could. He savored Sai's taste. It was sweet. Unique. He chuckled as he heard soft moans spilling from his lovers lips, and he vibrations nearly sent Sai over the edge. "G-Gaara-san. Mmmh, w-wait a ~ah~ minute." Gaara let go and looked up. "What's wrong? Doesn't it feel good." _It should, shouldn't it? This is how Aniki's books said to do it. _Sai blushed a brigh red that rivaled Gaara's hair. "I-it does feel good but..." He looked away, embarrassed. Gaara quirked a non-existent eyebrow. "But what?" Sai glanced at his love and looked away quickly, mumbling. Gaara pressed closer. "What?" Sai shifted. "I want you to feel good too." Gaara looked at him, surprised. Then he chuckled.

"We'll both feel good in a minute." Gaara reached over the side of the bed and fished a small vail out of his pants pocket. He quickly uncapped it and poured the liquid onto his fingers. Sai looked at him curiously. "I stole some salad oil from the kitchen when breakfast was over." he explained. When he deemed his fingers slippery enough he placed them at Sai's entrance. Slowly he pushed one in, pumping it gently in and out. Sai seemed to adjust quickly so he added a second finger. Gaara's fingers searched around and he finally found what he was looking for. With a small cry Sai arched off the bed and into Gaara's hand. Sai looked at the red head with wide eye's. "W-what was that?" Gaara chuckled. "You mean this?" He brushed the spot again and Sai moaned loudly. "Yes." he breathed. Gaara leaned in close to him. "Does it feel good?" Sai nodded.

Gaara carefully added a third finger, making sure to brush that spot again and again. When it looked like Sai was about to burst he removed his fingers. Sai glanced at him in obvious disappointment. But he quickly threw his head back into the pillows in silent ecstasy as Gaara gently pushed his slicked member inside of him. Gaara slid in to the hilt and waited for Sai to adjust. Just because the boy was a ninja and could take the pain didn't mean he _had_ to endure it. Sai panted heavily beneath him, and glanced up at his love through dark bangs only to look away shyly. Gaara took the moment to take in the sight of him. The boy's whole body was flushed, with a darker red adorning his cheeks. He was glistening with sweat and his bangs were plastered to his forehead. His smooth chest rose and fell with his rhythmic pants and breaths as he got used to Gaara's length inside of him. He was gorgeous.

Finally Sai made eye contact. "W-what now?" he said nervously. Bracing a hand on either side of the boy Gaara smiled slightly and rolled his hips. Sai gasped and grabbed hold of Gara's forearms. Gaara chuckled. "Now the fun part." He started a slow leisurely pace making sure to angle for just the right spot. He took his time enjoying the sweet heat and lovely sounds coming from beneath him. "Ah~ ooh, G-gaaara-san mmmh _please_ AH faster Nngh!" Gaara smiled down at his lover. "As you wish." He picked up the pace, driving into the form below him over and over again. The room sounded with the music of their love making, bouncing off the walls and landing on lustful ears wishing desperately to hear more. To _feel_ more. Their hands roamed all over, trying to commit each others bodies to memory.

A passionate kiss, a cry for more. As Gaara stroked his lover to completion he found himself chasing close after. "Ga-Gaara!" "Sai." The name was said like and answering call. Sai cried out and thick ribbons spilled out between them. His walls clamped down from the release and brought his red head over the edge with him. Gaara collapsed on top of the raven panting. Pulling out, he shifted so he was no longer crushing his lover and instead cuddling close. Sai brushed Gaara's bangs away from his face. Gaara reached out and kissed the boy. "How was it?" For the first time Gaara got to see Sai's genuine smile. "Amazing."

* * *

Hi it's Kioshino. So I know I haven't updated in a long time and I would tell you why but it's a long story. Just know that I am now back on my feet and have free time again. As for updates I have a clear story outline for how I want this to proceed and I should be back on track with new updates every other week. Please note that I already know how I'm finishing this story and unless I die it WILL be completed. Thank you all so much for your patience. -Kioshino-chan

Disclaimed I do not own Naruto although sometimes I wish I did. Until next time.


	7. Leaving

They finished packing the last of their supplies. Neji looked everything over with a critical eye. Everything seemed to be in order. _It should be. We spent an extra day here. _ Gaara had told them they could leave yesterday, but another small sand storm had kicked up as they were preparing to leave and lasted until the morning. Neji rolled his eyes. _And I'm sure it's just a coincidence that shortly after the storm started Sai and the Sand Master disappeared for the rest of the day. Because we don't know what _they_ were up to. _Neji thought sarcastically.

Neji had spent most of the extra day in his room planning. Kia and Naruto had been training together. The pair was finished with their portion of the packing and were talking casually and laughing. _Glad they're getting along. _Gaara and Sai were also finished and were sharing quick kisses when they thought no one was looking. Neji caught Temari roll her eyes at the pair while she spoke with Kankuro.

Kyo was the only one who hadn't finished packing. He was currently struggling with attaching his sleeping bag to his pack. Neji wanted to help him but knew it was a bad idea. Kyo looked like hell. He had dark bags under his eyes, his black hair was messy and knotted, and his electric blue eyes seemed to have lost their gleam. The most concerning thing was the worried glances his sister kept sending the the boy's way. Neji had noticed she kept offering her brother snacks, claiming she didn't want them. He was convinced the boy still wasn't eating.

Neji looked down at his own pack and lifted it over his shoulder. He scowled at himself. _Stop worrying. Kia and Sai will handle it. Once the mission is over everything will be fine. You'll probably never see him again. So stop thinking about him. _Kyo finally finished with his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Neji cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "If everyone is finished packing we should go. Thank you for you hospitality Kazekage-sama."

Gaara shook Neji's hand and made his way to Naruto. He grasped the blond's hand firmly. "Feel free to visit anytime." As they all started to leave the gate, Sai stayed back. He looked at his lover with a sad expression. As Sai opened his mouth to speak Gaara interrupted him. "We'll meet again soon. Do not forget our bond Sai." Gaara smiled. Sai hugged the red haired boy and smiled. "Never. Not when I now know what bonds are like." He leaned back and kissed the boy before running to catch up with his team.

It was going to take them half a day to get to the check point. From there they would send a report hawk and get some sleep. The real mission would start in the morning. The plan was to have Kyo go on to sneak into Orochimaru's base while Kiyami stayed and wrote everything down. Sai would bodyguard her to keep her location and the information safe while Neji and Naruto stood by to act in case of an emergency. It seemed like a fool proof plan. Seemed like.

They were half way to the check point when Neji started to really notice just how out of it Kyo was. He was struggling to keep up with the group and seemed to desperately need to stop for a rest. Neji kept an eye on him through Byakugan and Kia continuosly glanced back at him. Even Naruto, the number one knuckle head ninja, noticed just how hard of a time Kyo was having keeping up. But the boy refused to say anything. Neji was beginning to question wether he should send Kia to scout instead. Finally when they reached the edge of the dessert, Neji called a break.

"Alright guys, we have twenty minutes to stop and eat. Then we're bak towards the checkpoint." Neji didn't miss the glare Kyo shot his way, or the look of relief on Kia's face. Naruto walked past Neji stretching. "Good. I was just starting to get hungry." Three heads turned to gape at Naruto. Sai, Neji and Kia were shocked to say the least. Kyo just grumbled. "Whatever." Kia stared at the boy she'd come to be close friends with over the past few days. The blond turned and looked at her, sending her a quick wink. She smiled. _Arigato Naruto._

She'd been worried about her brother since the second day in Suna. Except to show her his memories, he'd put up the barrier between there minds. She was afraid he wouldn't take it down until the mission tomorrow. He hadn't been eating and he was barely speaking. He was irritated and withdrawn. It was like he was a totally different person. She walked over to where he and Sai were sitting.

"Kyo-kun, you should eat something." Kyo looked up at Sai with dead eyes. Sai had seen those same eyes in every graduated Root member and they stirred something in him that he didn't like. He smiled gently. "Eat. We'll need our strength for tomorrow." Kyo nodded and started nibbling on the food in front of him. Kia smiled at Sai in gratitude and sat down to eat.

Twenty minutes passed and it was time to go. Kyo hadn't eaten all of his ration, but it was better than nothing to the rest of the team. Naruto and Sai still didn't know what was going on, but both were worried about their new teammate. Along the way Kia continually sent the occaisional glare Neji's way. Finally they reached the checkpoint. As the others set up camp and settled in, Neji wrote up a report and sent it to the Hokage. Then he went to bed with the others.

Naruto couldn't sleep. He was nervous about tomorrow. _Will I finally get to meet Sasuke again? Can I bring him home?_ He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. "Mah!" Finally he sat up. _I can't sleep like this. _He walked away from his tent and into the forest. He reached a small stream. _Perfect. I can clear my head here. _As he approached the stream he saw a lone figure sitting by the edge of the water. He approached cautiously until he recognised the person.

"Kia-chan?" The girl jumped and turn around. "Oh, Naruto you scared me." He walked over and sat beside her. "What are you doing out here so late?" She glanced over at him and chuckled before replying. "Same thing you are I suppose. Needed to clear my head." He nodded at her. "Want to talk about it?" She started at the water. "I don't know if I should." "Is it about Kyo?" This time she turned to look at him. "How did you-" "He's off. He's been slow and unresponsive since before we left Suna. And he hasn't been eating has he?" Kia's eyes filled with tears she refused to shed. "Yeah. He even put the barrier up between us. I haven't heard him in days."

Naruto looked down at the girl with gentle eyes. Something about this girl really reminded him of Sakura. It made him feel close to her. "Want to tell me what happened. I feel like the only one out of the loop." "Sai doesn't know either." He laughed. "So it's just me and Sai huh?" She nodded weakly. The action just made him more concerned. "Kia-chan" he started gently. "What happened?" Kia looked at the water with a hard gaze and practically growled her answer. "Neji happened." Naruto was confused. "What?"

Kia explained what had occured in Suna and Naruto was shocked to say the least. But at the same time he understood. Neji and Sasuke had similar clan situations after all. Similar goals holding them back. "I get it, but it probably isn't easy for Neji either." Kia turned her glare on him. "What?" He held up his hands in front of him to hold her off.

"Neji is from the branch family. He's not allowed to do anything for himself or he could be disowned or punished in a worse way. Hiashi doesn't allow anyone in his family to step out of line. He's even trying to arrange a marriage for Hinata. And since Hiashi is the only immediate family Neji has and head of the Hyuuga family, it must be really hard for Neji to disobey or dishonour him." Kia looked at him in angry confusion. "And?" Naruto shrugged. "I'm just saying, knowing Neji the feelings for your brother are there but the Hyuuga name is holding him back. That's all. It might be just as hard for him to see Kyo like this as it is for you."

Kia was shocked. _Is it true. Could he really like Kyo back and just be scared of his Uncle? _Kia shook her head. "Even if that is the case, there was no reason for him to react like that. He shouldn't have done it." Naruto shrugged. "Just think about it, okay? Come on. We should go back to bed. Tomorrow we have to go get Sasuke." He stood and offered her his hand and that brilliant Naruto smile. She reached up and took the help. They headed back and just before they went into their tents she turned to him. "You know if you weren't gay I would totally go for you." He smiled, used to her antics, and disappeared into his tent.

She slowly crept into her shared tent and gazed down at her brother. He was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in days. She smiled gently and curled up in her own sleeping bag. _After this mission everything can go back to normal. Everything is going to be fine._ With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

Kia slowly drifted awake to the comforting feeling of her and her brothers bond. She had been dreaming of the night before and Naruto's words, when she heard activity around the camp. Her eyes snapped open upon a realiztion. _Nii-san opened the barrier._ She shot out of the tent to see eveyone sitting in a circle around the rations. She walked up and took hers, smiling down at her brother.

"Morning." She was so happy to be able to hear him again. "Morning sis." She sat beside him to eat. Neji walked around the team. Everyone was there. "Alright." he said gaining everyone's attention. "We have an hour until we start the mission. Eat breakfast quickly and then we'll discuss the game plan." Kyo glared at Neji. _Didn't we already discuss this stupid plan. _Kia looked at her brother. _This is probably just a refresher. Calm down I'm sure he knows what he's doing. _Kyo's eyes narrowed. _Whatever._ And with that thought he shut the barrier. She felt her heart sink.

Ten minutes went by before she noticed he hadn't started his food. She sighed. "Kyo you should eat." He glared at her. "I'm not hungry." Her eyes narrowed. "You need to eat. We have a mission." "I'll be fine." By this point everyone had noticed the boy wasn't eating, and were watching the exchange between siblings. "Nii-san. Eat." She said firmly. "Don't tell me what to do Kiyami." She looked to Naruto for help and was surprised when she recieved it. But not from the source she'd been seeking it from.

"Sano, you need to eat. Need I remind you of the importance of your role in this mission?" Kyo and Kia both glared up at their Captain. "I understand the importance of my role just fine _Hyuuga_. I believe I already told my sister that I'm fine. Mind your own business." Neji fixed the raven boy with a glare. "If you are going to pout about personal thing like a little child then do so on your own time. Do not jepordize _my_ mission simply because of your stupid pettiness." With that the older boy walked back to his spot.

Kia was about to yell at him when she noticed something. Her brother had started eating. He was clealy angry, but he was eating. He was probably spewing curse words in his head about the Hyuuga, but he was actually eating. Kia glanced at Neji in shock. While Kyo was glaring at his plate and shovelling it's contents into his mouth, Neji was looking at her brother in blatant relief. Kia had to admit, while his methods were unconventional, it seemed he did care about her brother.

Neji watched Kyo finish the entire plate and sighed in relief. It wouldn't be enough to get him through the mission, but atleast he was eating again. Neji just hoped his change in plan would go over smoothly. Once everyone was finished eating he started his recap. He pulled out a map and set to work.

"Orochimaru's base is located here." He said pointing. "We are here. Naruto and I will be positioned here in case anything goes wrong. Sai you will be here with Kyo for relay while Kia infultrates the base." He let it sink in and was about to continue when a loud voice inturrupted him. "What?! I thought I was incharge of infiltration while Kia stayed back for relay." Neji sighed. "That was the plan. The plan has changed."

Kia watched the fight fold out. "What? You think I can't handle the base infiltration?" Neji seemed irritated. "Quite frankly no I don't. Kia will be in charge of that." Kyo raised his voice. "And why can't I handle it, _Captain_?" The venom was evident. "Because _Sano_, your behaviour has been detrimental. Until this morning you had barely eaten in days and I can tell you haven't been sleeping. You have very little chakra reseves right now and therefor not enough strength to defend yourself in case of confrontation. I will not-" "So what you think I'm WEAK!?" "That is not what I'm say-" "I'm not weak Hyuuga. Atleast I'm not a scared little child who lets his family name get in the way of what he wants!"

Kia's eyes widened in shock. _He went through my memories while I was sleeping! Bastard!" _The whole team sat shocked as the boys words registered. Kia was the first to speak. "Kyo you-" "Fine. You want to do the infiltration? See if I care if you get hurt. Do what you want." "Nej-" Neji stood and stormed away before she could finish.

Naruto looked at Kia with sad eyes while Sai sat confused. Kia glanced between her brother and the retreating back of her captain. Finally she locked her gaze on Kyo. She stood and glared down at him. "You stupid, stupid brother!" She turned and stormed away. Naruto tried to reach for her. "Kia." He looked at his other two team members and sighed. "Come on. We should go to our spots." Neji waited for Naruto at their spot. He was angry. _Whatever. If he's going to be like that then let him. _As far as Neji was concerned he was in captain mode. And the mission started now.


	8. Mission Start

Sai sat in a tree next to Kia. His scroll was out and brush poised over the paper, ready to write down any information the girl relayed. He looked down at his two teammates below. _What exactly is going on with everyone._ He seemed to be the only one in the dark. He glanced at Kia. She seemed shaken and off kilter. He watched as her face flashed angry before changing to defeated and sad. She looked up at him. "Kyo is in position. We're ready to start now." He nodded and signaled Neji and Naruto. Neji waited a few seconds, clearly tense. Then he gave the signal to start the mission.

* * *

Kyo opened up his mind. _You bastard! You went through my memories without my permission! What is wrong with you?!_ He flinched. Then got angry. _That asshole hurt me, called me weak and almost sent you into the fire and you're mad at me for going through your memories?! Thanks so much nee-chan great to know everyone's against me. _There was a pause on the other side. _I'm not against you Kyo. I'm just worried. _She was sad. He didn't care. _I'm fine. Let's just get this over with so I can go home. I'm in position._

He waited for the signal and when he received it started his jutsu. "Kuran Jutsu: Kokoro no māji."* He felt his sisters mind completely meld with his own. She could see what he saw, hear what he heard and think what he thought as he thought it. It was far more intense than just the normal reading of each others minds. She could even physically feel what he felt. _Okay the base is fifteen clicks North and ten clicks East. The marker is a cherry blossom tree forked in two near the bottom. I'm behind you. Go! _He listened to their voices melding in his mind and set off running.

He rushed through the trees with new determination. The whole time Neji was in the back of his mind. _ I'll show him. _He raced toward his destination, taking instruction the whole way. _Clear your mind brother. Turn left up here. It should be on the right in about five minutes. Remember, approach with caution. Any signs of danger and abort._ He nodded. _I know. _The cherry blossom came into sight and he slowed to a stop. Surveying the surrounding area he determined with help that all was clear. He could hear Kiyami on the other side relaying out loud to Sai. He blocked her hearing out.

He entered the hideout and crept through the under ground hallways. He could make out the types of stone and relayed them. As he walked through he came across many rooms. All were empty. After about a half hour of wandering through and leaving a trail to follow out he finally found an occupied room. There was no one in there but it someone's belongings were strewn about. _I think we found Sasuke._

He continued through the pathways and determined that who ever was staying there wasn't home at the moment. There were many labs and weird looking experiments. There were at least three people staying in the hideout. _You've been in there for an hour. It's time to leave Nii-san. We can't risk any more time. _He nodded and made his way to the exit. As he reached it he felt the back of his neck prickle. _Shit! _

He sped out of the hideout and raced back towards camp and safety. Kunai shot out from behind him, barely grazing his skin. _I'm going to have to fight. _His sister didn't agree. _Do not engage! We'll come get you! _He turned and shot his own kunai towards his attacker. His assailant disappeared and he stopped. Listening for the next move. Suddenly he was hit in the stomach and two figures tumbled to the ground. He hit the ground hard.

His attacker stalked towards him, with glowing blue hands. He thought quickly. "Fuuton: Fūdō!" From his mouth he blew a concentrated tunnel off wind directly at his opponent. It hit the other male directly in the chest and blew him back into a tree. "Shadō shuriken no jutsu." He threw four and pinned the other boy to the tree he'd blown him against. He was tired and almost out of chakra. _Shit._

Kyo turned to run only to hit the ground face first. A kunai pinned his pant leg to the earth. He shook himself free and stood, only to be slammed to the ground again. He landed on his back, both hands pinned over his head. His attacker smirked and hit him in the stomach with his free hand. Then everything went black.

* * *

Kia came back to where she was in an instant. She'd been completely cut off from Kyo. "NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed and jumped down from the tree. "They got him! They just took him! We have to do something, please!" She was in hysterics. Sai jumped down beside her. "Kia-chan tell us what happened." "He's gone. We have to go save him. They got him. Oh God they got him!" Neji stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kia calm down and tell us what happened." Her frantic gaze turned to his and for a few seconds she searched his eyes. The hers turned hard. She slapped his hand off her shoulder and started screaming.

"This is all your fault! You knew he wasn't capable of fighting back and you sent him in anyway! You knew he couldn't defend himself!" "Kia-chan." "You knew! You knew and yet you still let him go! What, did you want to be rid of him that badly?! Then he can't tempt you anymore right?" "Kia-chan." "You don't care about him at all! You never cared about him. You're just like the rest of the Hyuuga's you despise. Cold hearted, emotionless bastards!" "Kia-chan!" Naruto's warm arm wrapped around her from behind and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her head and held her tightly.

"Kia-chan don't take it out on Neji. Can't you see he does care?" Kia finally looked at her captain and was surprised to see him fighting back tears. His fists clenched at his sides and angry eyes glaring at the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from her. "Damn it." his whisper was barely audible. "God damn it!" He turned and slammed the side of his fist into a nearby tree.

Kia finally started to cry. She turned and held onto Naruto for dear life. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. Sai walked over to the trio. "We have everything we need to know about the base from Kyo. Neji, what do you think we should do?" Lavender eyes looked up at the raven with determination. "We don't have time to wait for reinforcements. We have what we need. We'll have to go in." Kia looked up at the Hyuuga and then turned to Naruto. He smiled his trademark smile at her. "Don't worry Kia-chan. We will get him back."

* * *

*Clan Art: Mind Sync

Thank you to everyone for your patience and support. I've been having a lot of fun writing this and I'm glad that people like it. Arigato Gosimasu! Please review! I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
-Kioshino-chan


	9. Captured

Kyo woke feeling dizzy. He stared at the ceiling and watched it spin, willing his eyes to focus. As he went to rub them he realized his hands were bound above his head. Suddenly everything snapped into focus. He looked around and realized he was in a room similar to the ones he'd been searching earlier. _Shit. Well that's just fucking perfect. _He tugged at his bonds. _Dammit these are sturdy._ The more he struggled the more they seemed to tighten. _Okay Kyo think. No chakra reserves. No weapons. No shirt. Wait. Why the fuck am I not wearing a shirt? _He looked down. _Or pants. And I'm tied to a bed. Okay no shirt or pants and someone decided to tie me to a bed. I am going to kill whoever did this. If I can get out of this._ He sighed. "Neji was right. I wasn't prepared for this." He felt the tears prick at his eyes. _How am I gonna get out of this? I wish Kiyami was here._ His eyes widened. His barrier was still up. He tried to lower it. _Kiyami! Kia can you hear me?! _His sisters voice blared through his mind at a deafening volume. _NII-SAN! Oh thank Kami! Where are you? Are you hurt?! _He smiled, relieved. _I'm fine. For now. It looks like I'm in Orochimaru's base. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you. _He could feel his sister's relief. _We're coming to get you. Stay where you are. _He smirked. _Not gonna be a problem. Kinda tied up right now. _His sister laughed on the other side.

"Well you seem to have gotten comfortable fast." His eyes snapped to the doorway. In it stood a boy about his age with silver hair and glasses. There was no doubt that this was the shinobi who had attacked him. He glared at the figure. _Shit. _Glasses boy just smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose. _What? What's happening Kyo? _He shifted to get a better look at the boy. _I've got company. _"I assume by that face that whatever I ask you won't answer?" The boy stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. _We're coming Nii-san. Just hang in there. _"You would assume correct." The boy walked to the side of the bed and leaned over. Kyo turned his head away in defiance. "What a shame. You have a lovely voice. I'd like to hear it more." Kyo kept his mouth shut. The boy touched his hair and Kyo's eyes narrowed at him. "What pretty black hair. So soft too. Like feathers." _This creep!_ He jerked his head away from his captor's touch. _I'm gonna kill him when we get there!_ Kia said with a growl. Glasses boy smiled. "Tell me songbird, what were you doing looking through our house?" Kyo bared his teeth at the boy in a menacing smile. Until he felt a hand on his thigh. The boy rubbed his thigh gently for a few seconds. "No matter. I guess I'll just have to ask your body instead." Kyo's eyes widened. _He'll WHAT?! Keep your hands off my brother you creep! _The silver haired male just smiled wide at Kyo's discomfort and squeezed the soft thigh in his grasp. "So, shall we begin?" _I'm sorry Kia-ki. _With that Kyo slammed down the barrier on his sister.

* * *

Kia ran alongside her teammates and looked over to Neji. "How long until we get there?!" Her sharp tone caused the three boys to look at her. Neji levelled his gaze to her. "Fifteen minutes at this pace." "Then we need to pick up the pace." She surged ahead. The three jumped to keep up with her. "Kia-chan what happened?" Kia glanced to Naruto. "Someone is in there with him. It doesn't look good. He shut me out." Naruto looked at her face. "What do you mean it doesn't look good?" Kia glanced over to Neji, hoping her Captain wouldn't put two and two together. "This guys torture tactics seem…. unconventional. To the point that Kyo didn't want me to see it." Neji looked caught up to the girl. "Which means we don't have much time. Who knows how long it'll take us to find him once we get there." The others nodded at this. "What do we do Neji?" Neji looked at his team. "We split up. Sai go with Kia. Naruto you're with me. Whoever finds him first will send a message. If you two find him first Sai send an ink message. If we find him, we'll use the twins bond. Understood?" The three answered in unison. "Yes sir!" "Good. Ten minutes to target."

* * *

"AAAH!" Kyo cried. Just as suddenly as it had come the pain was gone. He lay panting, his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them only to close them again a second later. "AAH! Ngh!" The sensation burned across his whole body. He heard the chuckle and refused to open his eyes again. "That's it songbird. Keep singing. Unless you want to tell me why you're here." He opened his eyes to glare at the boy above him. "Fuck you!" he spat. The other boy chuckled. "No. I'm going to fuck you." Kyo winced as the blue glow returned to the boy's hand and he cut another gash across Kyo's abdomen. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He refused to cry in pain again. The other boy chuckled and leaned forward to lick up the blood. Kyo snapped up to bite _him_ next and was pushed down by his throat. "Guh!" He choked and couldn't breathe. "Now now, that's not very nice. I'll have to teach you some manners." The blue glow cut a gash across Kyo's cheek and the boy winced, still unable to breathe. It was only after the glasses boy had leaned down and licked the blood off the raven's cheek did he release the boys throat. Kyo gasped and coughed as his lungs filled with much needed air.

"Good boy." He glared up at the boy. "Such hatred. I like it. How about we start with an easier question. What's your name songbird?" Kyo struggled to buck the boy off him, to no avail. "Settle down. I'll tell you mine." "How about no." Kyo spat at him. Much to his dismay the other boy caught him by the chin and leaned forward until his bangs brushed Kyo's forehead. "Oh I am going to have fun breaking you. My name is Kabuto. What's yours?" "Get off me creep!" Much to his surprise the other boy pulled back and let go of his face. Kabuto got off the bed and walked over to what looked like a dresser. Pulling out some fabric the silver haired boy turned back to Kyo and strode over to the helpless boy. Within seconds Kyo was blindfolded. "As much as I love watching your eyes, I'm afraid this next part will be more effective if you can't see." Kyo felt his boxers pulled down his legs. He froze. "What are you doing?!" He heard the boy chuckle. "Answer my questions and I'll answer yours, songbird." Kyo tensed. "Stop calling me that." A hand ran up his leg. "And what should I call you?"

Kyo remained silent. He felt the hand move higher before feeling fingers slip somewhere he really didn't want them. "Stop! Don't touch me!" The fingers continued to move in spite of his protests. "Ngh. Stop it!" "How about no." Kabuto mocked. "Hanashite!" "Answer my questions and I will." "Bullshit!" Kyo growled out. "Last chance." Kyo said nothing. "Have it your way then." The fingers left him, but his relief was short lived when a larger object took their place. Kabuto thrust forward mercilessly and Kyo's body arched back away from the intrusion in a silent scream. _No! No, no, no oh Kami please no!_ He didn't know how long it lasted. Kabuto was mercilessly cruel. His cries of pain echoed off the walls. "That's it. Sing for me." After what seemed an eternity had passed the other boy finally thrust forward hard and stilled as his climax penetrated the body beneath him. He felt the glasses boy pull out and the bed shifted. "Huh. So you were a virgin." Kyo clenched his teeth and turned his head away from the voice. Kabuto chuckled. "Still so defiant. This will be better than I thought. Stay still." Kyo felt hands on him and opened his mouth to shout when the pain through his body began to subside. The hands moved off him and the weight on the bed left.

"What did you do?" He heard a rustling of clothing. "I sealed your wounds. It wouldn't due to have you bleed out before I came back now would it songbird?" He felt the other boy replace his boxers and pants. "It'll be more fun to undress you fully next time." "What makes you think there'll be a next time?" He could hear the smile in the boy's voice. "Anbu tend to travel alone." Kyo stiffened. "What makes you think I'm Anbu?" Kabuto laughed. He hated that stupid laugh. "You left your mask in your pack songbird. No one is coming for you. I'll see you soon." He heard the boy walk out of the room. In all that talk he realized the other boy had only sealed the wounds. He'd left everything else. He felt sticky and disgusting. _'No one is coming for you.' _Kyo smirked. _That's what you think._

* * *

Neji carefully entered the base. "Kia, Sai go left. Naruto come with me. Remember be quiet. If you're caught only engage when no other option is present." The three nodded to him and he made his way through the hallway in front of him. Naruto followed obediently. Neji looked back at the blond. "Naruto, if we find Sasuke-" "Kyo is our main priority now." Naruto interrupted. Neji smiled. "Thank you Naruto." They continued their search but it seemed like every room they checked was empty. After about half an hour Neji was getting irritated. And anxious. _They should know we're here by now. Unless they think he's alone._ "Naruto." The blond nodded. "Yeah, I know. We should be on guard." Neji nodded back. _I hope Kia's having better luck._

* * *

Kia and Sai made their way down yet another corridor. "Kia, we're coming up on forty-five minutes." She nodded. _Come on Nii-san. Where are you? _Kia opened another door and walked in. Sai followed behind her. It was a small laboratory with what looked like experiments scattered all over the room. Kia sighed. Sai looked around and spotted something on the table. "Kia." She looked over and saw what he did. "That's Kyo's pack." The contents of the bag were scattered over the table surface. Kia picked up some of her brother's things and put them back in the pack. His Anbu mask and a pair of kunai were the last things she replaced. She turned to leave the room. "Come on Sai. He can't be far." They snuck out into the hall and went for the next door when something caught Kia's eye. She turned and looked down the hall. A pair of red eyes looked back at her from a several feet away. "Oh shit." Sai looked up at her words. Electricity seemed to spark off the figure down the hall. "Sai?" Sai grabbed Kia's arm and turned down the hall. "Run!" They took off down the hall back the way they'd come. A shuriken shot past them, narrowly missing the two. Kia could feel the electric current behind her rise and she whirled around. "Doton: Iwa no Kabe!" A wall pulled in from the earth around and closed the hall in front of their pursuer. She turned and continued running. "Go Sai! Go!"

* * *

"Neji it's almost been an hour." Neji grit his teeth. He knew. "We'll find him Naruto." Naruto walked up beside his comrade. "I know we will. Can you see anything with your Byakugan?" Neji looked around again. "All of these rooms are empty." His shoulders sagged. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him around the next corner. "What about these ones." Neji sighed and looked. He saw traces of chakra and gasped. "This way." Taking off he followed them to a door. Behind the door was a figure with swirling chakra. Whoever they were they were definitely mad. Neji opened the door deliberately and stepped into the room. "Back already? I would've thought you'd leave me to sweat more." Kyo's voice was unwavering despite his disheveled appearance. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Neji walked over to the boy on the bed as Naruto arrived quietly at the door. The blindfold blocked the boys sight and the ropes around his wrists did little to hide the raw red marks on his skin. Neji put a hand on the raven's cheek. Kyo flinched but continued to keep his face looking defiantly toward who he assumed was his captor. Neji smiled.

"You really are a lot of trouble. How often am I going to have to save you?" The boy gasped. "Neji?" Naruto entered the room as Neji removed the blindfold on Kyo. Kyo blinked and looked around. "Naruto." He smirked. "Bout time you guys got here." Neji untied Kyo and the boy sat up wincing. "Kyo, what did they do to you?" Naruto asked, clearly angry. Kyo smiled a broken smile. "Oh ya know. Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm a ninja right?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, only to collapse immediately. Neji caught him. "You idiot! Be careful!" Kyo smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine." Naruto moved around to the other side of the boy, taking in the cuts on his abdomen and the blood on the bed. Amongst other liquids. He and Neji shared a look. They knew what happened. The two of them each took an arm and started walking. "Sorry guys. Having a hard time balancing right now, heh. Must be the blood loss." Neji shook his head at the boy. "Kyo can you tell your sister we found you." The boy nodded and opened the barrier just in time for the whole base to shake with explosion. Naruto looked at Neji. "That doesn't sound good." "Kyo." The boy's eyes narrowed. "I know." _Kiyami. I'm with Neji and Naruto. We have to leave now. _His sisters voice rang through loudly. _Tell me something I don't know! _He heard an explosion on her end one second before the hallway they were in shook. _Kia what the hell was that?! _Her next sentence made him stop dead. _We've got company._

* * *

_Hanashite= Lemme Go._

_Doton: Iwa no Kabe= Earth style: Rock wall_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

_Hello All. So to get straight to the point I was in a car accident and could not write for awhile because of my nerve injuries, but my physiotherapist says that I've improved enough that I can write for small periods of time a day so I'm back! You know it was funny but in order to write this chapter I went back and read the other ones and at one point I said the only reason I wouldn't finish the story was if I died. I must be pretty damn determined to finish haha. I'll be doing what I can to keep up with updates but I make no promises. It's been a long road to recovery. Please note that I will be finishing the story it just might take awhile. I had a pretty difficult time writing this chapter (for more than one reason) so I really hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for sticking by me even after my long absence. You guys are awesome!  
-Kioshino-chan_


	10. Escape

Kia and Sai raced through the hallways in front of them. Left. Right. Right. Left. Which way was the way out? Which way to Naruto? Where were they going? Kia felt lost and Sai didn't show it but he was panicking. The wall behind them had long been destroyed. Electricity seemed to fill the walls around them. Sai could do nothing but run. Kia made her hand signs and turned quickly. "Doton: Doshakuzure!" Mud flowed from her mouth towards their pursuer. The figured slowed and she took the opportunity. "Doton: Chikyū no shifuto!" She placed her palm on the wall in front of her and a hole opened. Jumping through with Sai in tow she closed it behind her and continued to the next wall. "Kia where are they?" She glanced back at him. "Don't know, keep moving." Sai jumped through the next hole with her just as the opposite wall blew apart. The wall behind them closed just as the figure walked through the debris._ Nii-san where the FUCK are you?!_ Lightning shot through the wall barely missing them._ I think we're on the left side of the hideout. Naruto's working us to the exit._ Kia looked at Sai. "Which way is out?" Sai pointed in the general direction and she grabbed his hand. The next wall lead to a hallway. "Kia-chan that way!" The ran down the hall and a door flew off it hinges behind them. "We might have to engage!" She shook her head. "We'll lose! You can't draw and earth won't work." Lighting shot past them again, this time grazing Kia's arm. She cried out in pain. "Kia-chan!"_ Nee-san use wind!_ She shook her head fighting off tears and keeping her pace._ I can't use wind the way you can._ He brothers voice shot through her head with a force that rivalled a typhoon. _YOU'RE A SANO! YOU CAN USE WIND BY DEFAULT SO USE IT YOU IDIOT!_ Taking a breath, she turned once more. "Fuuton: Fūdo!" The figure got hit and flew backwards down the hall.

She opened a hole in the wall and ran through. Upon exiting the next hole, she slammed into something warm and hard. Looking down at the person underneath her she started to cry. "Nii-san!" She hugged him tightly to her chest. "Ow! Kiyami let go!" She felt herself get pulled off her brother and looked up to see a disgruntled looking Hyuuga. The man let go of her arm and she smiled at him. "You found him." He blushed lightly, nodding. Just then another explosion shook the base. "Guys we need to move." Naruto picked up Kyo and started forward. They all followed. The base shook again. Naruto laughed. "You know the last time I was in one of these the roof got a hole blasted in it." Kia skidded to a stop. "Naruto you're a genius!" Everyone stopped at that. "I'm sorry, did she just call Naruto a genius?" Neji gaped. They didn't have much time to react before a hole opened in the ceiling and Kia was jumping up through it. "Come on!" They looked at each other then followed her up. The forest floor closed in front of them and they looked around. Kyo was the first to speak. "Is that the fucking cherry tree?!" Sure enough, in front of the group was their two-kilometer marker. Kia deadpanned. "They knew you were coming." Naruto glanced up. "How would they know that?" "He was on top of their base before he even hit the front door. How could they not know he was coming?" Sai spoke next. "The ground was too dense. They wouldn't have heard him." Neji pointed forward. "I see chakra traps. Two triggered." Kia yelled in frustration and punched the ground causing a tremor. "They knew we were coming?!" "Of course, we did." The group whirled around. Standing in front of them, looking bored, was a teenage boy. Naruto stepped forward. "Sasuke." "Hn." "Doton: Iwa no Kabe!" A wall spouted up just in front of Naruto. Suddenly someone was tugging on his arm. "Run! We have to go!" He was pulled backwards in the direction of camp. "Neji look out!" He watched animatedly as a bolt of lightning barely missed his captain. Sai was supporting Kyo in running. "Naruto!" he glanced behind him to see Sasuke following. The voice next to him spoke again. "Naruto!" He vaguely registered someone tugging on his arm.

He slowed._ Sasuke. We have to get Sasuke._ "For fucks sakes Naruto focus!" He felt a sting on his cheek and his eyes snapped to Kia. Suddenly everything seemed clearer. "We can't fight him Naru, we'll lose!" "I can take him!" Kia shook her head. "This was a recon mission. Taking and detaining are two very different things! You'll just injure you both and then what? How can we get him back with two people down?" He saw her reasoning, he really did. But he couldn't let Sasuke slip away._ Not again_. Shaking her off her turned towards Sasuke, who was still chasing them full speed. Lightning crackled around him, lighting up his features and making him look ethereal. He summoned a few clones for a rasengan and ran to meet Sasuke head on. The surrounding area exploded, blasting Naruto and Sasuke back. "Naruto!" Kia ran forward and skidded to her knees beside her now unconscious comrade. "Dammit Naru, I fucking told you!" "Kia-chan!" Sai dropped next to her with Kyo and looked forwards. Sasuke was picking himself up and shuffling towards them. "Shit. Nii-san?" "Yeah." She looked up at him. "We might have to take drastic measures." His eyes widened and he nodded. "Sai let go and stand back." Sai looked at them. "You're going to do jutsu aren't you?" Kia nodded. "Are you sure?" Kyo spoke. "We don't have time for sure. Make sure Neji doesn't get hit." Sai nodded and stepped back. Kia crouched in front of her brother and Naruto. Sasuke had gotten up and was crackling with lightning again. "Kuran Jutsu: Kokoro no Māji." They both took a deep breath and readied themselves. Kyo placed his hands on his sisters back. "Ready?" "Yeah." Sasuke walked steadily towards them, with a slight shake to his step. "Hariton: Dendō kokufū!" Kia took a deep breath and spewed out a whirlwind of dust. Swirling around its target the metallic dust picked up Sasuke's lightning and added it to Kia's jutsu, exploding the debris with electric pulses and assaulting Sasuke's body with strong charges. Pieces would explode and send charges through his body to hit pieces on the other side causing a similar effect. It was like watching an electric cloud rip through the teenage boy in front of them. After several seconds Sasuke dropped and Kia felt darkness creep into their vision. She held on a little longer to make sure the dangerous boy was unconscious. Then the jutsu slowly tapered off and darkness claimed them. Neji watched from where Sai held him still as the twins collapsed to the ground. "Let go!' he ordered and rushed past Sai to his fallen comrades. Weak chakra signals swirled through them. Sai sent an ink bird towards Sasuke. The beast picked the raven up in its large claws and carried him back towards them. Sai put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "This happens every time they use that move. It's why Danzo-sama wouldn't clear them for combat. It's powerful, but it leaves them completely drained." Neji nodded. Powerful indeed. "How long until they wake?" Sai shrugged. "We should get everyone back to camp, Captain." Neji stood and lifted one of the twins. "Can your ink beast carry everyone?" Sai nodded and bent down to pick up Naruto. They carefully loaded the three unconscious ninja onto the bird. Then they took flight towards the camp. "We'll have to move camp quickly." Neji nodded. "I doubt Orochimaru will allow Sasuke out of his sight for long. He'll be after us soon enough. We need to get somewhere safe." Sai didn't miss his Captain glance towards the unconscious Kyo. Kia still owed him an explanation. Coming to an agreement they landed and prepared to move.

Naruto awoke slowly and blinked his eyes into focus. He sat up groaning. "You're awake. That was pretty reckless of you." He looked up at the amber eyed girl who had made herself comfortable in his tent. She had bandages wrapping her arm and one on her face. He realized he probably looked a little worse for wear too. "Sasuke?" Kia levelled her gaze at him. "Hopefully, effectively restrained in the next tent over. As far as I'm aware he's awake." Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "How long was I out?" Kia shrugged. "About a day and a half. We've moved camp. I think we're a day's straight journey from the Sand." He nodded. "What about Kyo? He was pretty banged up when we found him." He caught her flinch and move towards her. "Kia-chan?" She looked away. "He hasn't woken up yet. He was already pretty drained when we used electric dust storm. It may have pushed him over the edge." Naruto looked down. "I'm not sure that the jutsu pushed him over the edge." Kia stiffened and then looked at the tent opening. "What happened in there? He didn't let me see." Naruto looked in her eyes. "That might be a good thing Kia-chan. Let him have that one. He'll tell you if he wants to, but I don't think it's something he wants to talk about." Kia nodded then stood suddenly. "Come on. It's almost dinner time. Come help Sai and me cook. I'll even let you take the prisoner his." Naruto smiled and followed her out of the tent.

Neji sat beside the makeshift bed and looked at the boy laying there. He hadn't woken up since they'd gotten back and Neji was worried. He'd quietly refused dinner in favor of watching the boy for any improvements. It had been nearly two days and nothing. His chakra was a swirling mess. Neji didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he awoke. It was dark outside and something told him it was very early in the morning. Probably three or four. He looked at the focus of his fatigue. In all his worry he hadn't realised how tired he was making himself. Staying up to watch for signs since moving camps. They'd have to move again in the morning. Over the last couple days he'd had plenty of time to think about the situation. The raven-haired boy had been right. His pride as a Hyuuga seemed to take precedence over his feelings. And feelings he definitely had. His inability to control his emotions around the boy, how quickly he lost control when the possibility of having Kyo was presented, and his near unyielding rage when he realised what had been done to the blue-eyed boy were all indicators. He may not be head over heels, but over the course of the mission Hyuuga Neji had started to fall for the boy. He wouldn't call it 'love'. As far as he was concerned such emotions took far too long to develop for this to be that. However it was too strong to be called 'nothing'. His thoughts snapped to a halt when the boy on the bed stirred. Relief flooded through him when he saw blue eyes slowly flutter open. He leaned forward. "Kyo." The boy blinked up blearily. "Neji? Where am I?" "We're at a new camp." The boy shook his head. "We moved camps? How long was I out?" "Almost two days." Kyo tried to sit up and hissed. Neji gently pushed him back down, but his voice was stern. "Be careful. You're not fully healed yet." Kyo chuckled. "Yeah I figured that out." Neji replaced his blanket. Kyo eyed him. "What's with the nicey nice? I thought you didn't like me." Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, five days of feeling like shit has changed my mind." Piercing blue just stared at him and he sighed in frustration. "Quit looking at me like that." "I'm just a little confused is all. But whatever. We can talk about it later." Silence fell and for a short period of time it was peaceful. Until Kyo started shifting uncomfortably.

Neji caught it and reached out to smooth the boy's hair back only to see him flinch away from the touch. Kyo chuckled and flashed a small smile to cover it. "Sorry. Still sore." Neji searched the boy's face. He was looking down. "Kyo, what happened in there?" The boy stiffened and laughed nervously. "Oh, you know. Nothing I couldn't handle. Just cut me up a little." Neji growled and Kyo jumped at the sound. "You're lying. Tell me the truth. What did he do to you?" "He just cut me up I swear!" Neji's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. "That's bullshit!" He all but yelled. Kyo was desperate. "No it's not!" Neji crawled over him, pinning him to the spot. Kyo flinched at the weight and looked away. Neji could feel his control slipping, his voice angrier with every sentence. "Then why could you hardly walk when we found you? Why can't you sit up right now? Why wont you look me in the eye? And why do you look so frightened?" Kyo just turned his head away. Neji's next sentence was nearly a whisper. "Why was there semen on you when we found you? What did he do to you?" Kyo's eyes started watering and his voice came out broken and tear stained. "I think you already know." Neji looked down at the broken looking boy, searching for something, _anything_, to discredit his suspicions. He found the exact opposite in those tears streaked eyes. So Neji Hyuuga did the last thing he ever thought he'd do. He yanked the boy up into a crushing hug. Kyo winced and struggled but Neji just held him there. "I'm sorry. I should've gotten there sooner. I'm so, so sorry." The boy stopped struggling and slowly slumped into the embrace, sobbing. Neji rubbed soothing circles in his back. "I'm sorry, Kyo. It's gonna be okay. I'm so sorry. He won't hurt you again. I'm right here. I'm sorry." Neji continued to hold the boy while he cried, the Hyuuga fighting back tears of his own and whispering words of comfort. After a few minutes Kyo's sniffling subsided and the boy softly spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was mad at you for rejecting me. You were right. I let my personal feelings and pettiness jeopardize the mission." Neji tightened his grip. "I was wrong to act the way I did." Kyo attempted to shake his head. "No, you weren't. I'm an orphan ninja who was raised and trained to eliminate the enemy with next to no emotional bias, and I ruined the mission by doing the exact opposite." Neji looked down at him shocked. "You didn't ruin the mission." "Yes, I did. I was captured and forced the captain to launch a rescue mission all because I couldn't admit my own weakness. You were right. I'm not worthy of your time."

Neji shoved the boy away with barely concealed rage. "Not worthy?!" Kyo looked confusedly at him. "Yes?" Neji growled and in an impulsive fit crushed his lips against the raven's own. When Kyo gasped, he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern. The boy struggled before melting into the embrace, Neji's hand weaving its way into his hair, the other resting on his hip. When the older boy finally released him, Kyo was panting. Neji growled at him. "Don't you ever think that you are unworthy or that you failed. Neither are true." Kyo sputtered. "But because of me-" "We were granted the opportunity to capture the rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke." Kyo stared at him. "We caught him?" Neji nodded. "He's in my tent as we speak." "Why your tent?" He caught a brief smile flicker across his Captains face. "Because I have spent the last two days of the journey in your tent and plan to continue to do so. I have to take care of my subordinate after all." Kyo quirked an eyebrow at that. "That sounds kind of pervy." Neji full on smiled. "Yeah well, it's your fault I'm gay. So take responsibility."


End file.
